Walk Away
by pianogal
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to The Contest. How are Randy and Alex doing after going their seperate ways? What will it take for them to be together again? Will they both be willing to take the risk or will they just walk away? Randy Orton, John Cena, OCs
1. Normalcy is Overrated

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_A/N – Hey everyone! I'm back with the sequel to The Contest. Please keep in mind that everything from The Contest continues into this story. John and Randy are both on Raw and it is now the middle of July in the story. Again, I doubt that I will follow along with exactly what the show did in July but just bear with me. I'm sure you will all understand. I hope everyone enjoys and please continue reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Normalcy is Overrated**

It had been two months since Alex had returned from being on the road with Randy. She had returned to Fair Grove and immediately gone back to her job teaching. The year had still had a few more weeks left before summer vacation began. She finished off the year but was not as happy to be back as she would have thought. Her normal, everyday life just wasn't enough anymore.

While she was on the road she thought that she would never want to do anything except teach but after she came back it just wasn't the same. She figured that it was because she had gotten a glimpse of the traveling lifestyle. Even though it wasn't always glamorous and it wasn't always fun, she had enjoyed that week immensely. Her normal life could never compare to traveling around the country.

So, Alex took her future into her own hands. She did something that nobody would have expected her to do and she hadn't told anyone about it yet either. Alex quit her job. She just didn't have the passion for it anymore. Her heart wasn't in it because it was somewhere else, or you could say with someone else. Since school had been out for the summer, Alex had been doing her regular summer job of working at the restaurant, as a waitress. The whole time though Alex was trying to figure out what she would do now that she wasn't teaching.

She had always loved writing and as a child had imagined herself teaching and then writing books on the side. In college she had even minored in creative writing. Throughout her grown-up years though she had never really thought of it as a serious career move because she was always teaching. Now that she wasn't teaching though, she could actually pursue something in writing. She just had to figure out what that something would be.

Randy still couldn't believe that he had lost Alex. It had been two months since she had kissed him goodbye and gotten on that plane. He still was in shock that he finally kissed her only to lose her only seconds later. On several occasions he had thought of hoping on a plane and going to see her but he always chickened out before actually doing it. He figured there must be a reason why Alex had gotten on that plane. He figured that if their relationship was really meant to be then she would have stayed. It wasn't that Randy didn't care for her. He truly believed that in the short time he had known Alex, he had fallen in love with her.

It was true that Randy had accepted the fact that he would never see Alex again. She was back in Fair Grove and he was always on the road. He would never be able to forget Alex because that week with her was unforgettable but he knew that he had to move on. For the first month after she had left Randy had stayed in most of the time instead of going out to the clubs. After that though he slowly started going out more and more until now he was back to normal. Well as close to normal as he could get when the only person he could think about was Alex.

On this particular day, Alex got home from work and immediately hopped into a nice hot shower. She just stood in the shower letting the warm water run over her body and wash away all the grime of the day. It had been a particularly hectic Tuesday at the restaurant and Alex was excited to just sit down, relax, and watch some TV. When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body as she walked into her bedroom. She slipped into some sweats and a tank top and then headed downstairs to cook some dinner. She was just finishing with cleaning up the dishes after eating when her telephone rang. She picked it up and was surprised to see that it was Cameran.

"Hey Cami."

Cameran smiled. "Oh my gosh Alex, its so nice to talk to you again."

Alex laughed slightly. "Cami, it has only been 3 days since the last time you called."

"Yeah, I know but I still missed talking to you."

"Its alright, I missed talking to you too." Alex moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Actually, I was wondering if you were going to watch the WWE programming that is on tonight."

"What are you talking about? It's Tuesday. There isn't any WWE show that is on Tuesdays."

"Did you forget? There is one this week and it stars you and Randy."

Alex slapped her hand to her forehead. "That's on tonight?"

"I'm afraid so."

Alex stood up from the couch and started pacing with the phone. "I can't watch it."

"Alex, I think you should."

Alex continued with her pacing. "No, I can't, it will just remind me of Randy."

"Alex, you need to find closure with this Randy thing. Watching the show will be the only way for you to find closure."

"Yeah, or it will just open up bigger wounds than I already have."

"If seeing the show does that to you then you know for sure that you aren't really over this whole Randy thing and you'll have to do something about it."

Alex stopped pacing. Cameran had a point. "You're probably right. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye Cami."

Cameran did have a point but Alex already knew that she wasn't over the whole Randy thing. If she watched the show that wouldn't change. She would still think about him everyday, she would still wonder what would have happened if she had stayed, and she would still wonder what Randy was doing. Alex paced a little bit more trying to figure out whether she was going to watch the show or not. She finally decided that she would so she settled into the chair and went to turn on the TV. Instead though she just held the remote and stared at the blank TV. She just couldn't bring herself to turn it on. Minutes ticked away and if Alex didn't turn the TV on soon then she would miss the show. Finally Alex forced herself to push the power button and go to the channel. She turned it on just in time to not miss the beginning.

As she watched the show she did begin to get sad because it reminded her of the amazing week that she had. Seeing her and Randy together was torture but most of all Alex was getting pissed off. She was relieved in a way but also pissed. The camera man had followed her and Randy around all week, but they were only showing the times when they were at the arena or when they were doing something to do with wrestling. She and Randy were put through the torture of dealing with those cameras when in actuality they didn't even need to be followed around the whole time.

At the end of the show there were clips of Alex walking away to get on the plane. There was some voice over of her saying how much fun the experience was and how much she learned about the WWE. Then the last clip cut back to Randy standing by himself with some voice over of him saying how much fun it was to share his lifestyle with someone who wouldn't normally experience it. Alex had really convinced herself that Randy didn't really care for her. There feelings were just something that happened because they were in such close proximity for a period of time. The last clip changed her mind though, drastically. As she watched Randy standing alone she swore she say tears forming in his eyes.

People have defining moments in there lives and that one was it for Alex. It was at that moment that Alex realized that she had been a fool. Love had been staring her in the face and she had just walked away from it. Well, now was the time to change all of that. Alex had to see Randy again. She had to find out if she could save what she had walked away from two months before. The problem was that her realization may be too little, too late.

* * *

_A/N – I'm so glad that I got so much positive feedback for The Contest. I ended up with just over 200 reviews on that one story and I couldn't be happier. I hope you all liked chapter one of the sequel. It just kind of lets you know what is going on in Randy and Alex's lives since the conclusion of The Contest and it sets up what this story will be all about. I hope you all like it and please, please, please review! I love getting reviews so much! Now, as for updates, again school is crazy at this time of year with all the senior deadlines for colleges, scholarships, and such that I'll try to update at least once a week. Just review and I'll be as speedy as possible. Thank you!_

_Kim_


	2. Losing What She Hoped to Find

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – Losing What She Hoped to Find**

So Alex had decided that she needed to talk to Randy. Saying you are going to do something and actually doing something though are two different things. Alex had been spending the last couple of days trying to figure out what kind of job she was going to do now that she wasn't teaching. She was combing the Internet for job opportunities when she came across one that instantly caught her attention. It was a job opening with the WWE as a scriptwriter. She decided that she would apply to that one. So, she sent in her application and waited anxiously for a call back.

About a week later, on Saturday, Alex got a call saying that they would like to meet with her for an interview. As soon as Alex got off of the phone she started jumping up and down. This was exactly what she wanted to do. She would finally be able to write again and she would be able to see Randy too. First, though she had to get the job. Normally they would have flown her out to Connecticut for a simple interview but the guy said that she would be having a special interview so she had to go to Chicago on Monday. The WWE was in town for the night for Raw.

The thought of going to Raw again made Alex nervous. There was a huge possibility of seeing Randy again. Alex wasn't sure if she was ready to see Randy yet. She had no idea what she would say to him. She decided for the time being though that she wouldn't think about it. The only thing she needed to worry about was impressing whoever was interviewing her.

That Monday Alex flew to Chicago and took a rental car to the arena. She still hadn't told anybody about how she quit her job teaching. She was surprised that word hadn't reached her parents yet but she was also relieved at the same time. Alex wanted to tell them but she wanted to tell them once she had another job laid out. If she didn't she could hear her mother worrying now.

Alex got out of the car at the arena and smoothed out her black pin-striped business suit. She walked up to the back entrance and told the guard what she was doing there. He checked his list, nodded his head, and opened the door for her.

"Go straight down the hall and to your left." The guard said as Alex walked through the door.

"Thank you." Alex smiled as she started walking down the hall. At the end of the hall she turned left and found a door. She knocked and heard someone say come in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Who Alex found on the other side of the door completely shocked her.

"Mr. McMahon?" Alex questioned in disbelief.

"Hello again to you too Miss Roberts." Vince said with a smile. He was sitting behind a large desk in a black suit.

"My interview is with you?" Alex was still in disbelief.

"Did you expect someone else?" Vince raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I suppose. I just figured you didn't handle simple things like hiring writers."

"I take my business very seriously Miss Roberts. It is true that usually I don't handle all of the hiring but I saw your name come up and I had to speak to you myself."

"Oh, of course."

Vince stood up from his chair and beckoned Alex to take a seat. "Please be seated."

Alex smiled and took a seat. Vince sat back down in his chair. He leaned back and folded his hands in front of him. "So, Miss Roberts, I must admit I was quite surprised to see your name come up as one of the applicants for the scriptwriter position. Weren't you a teacher when I last saw you?"

"Yes, I was a teacher but I decided that I didn't want to do that anymore. I've always loved writing. I even minored in it in college. I just wanted to do something new Mr. McMahon."

"Yes, I read your work."

"Mr. McMahon, I realize I'm not overly qualified, having no previous experience since college and no real experience working in the writing field but I really just want a chance."

"I'm listening."

"I guess the week I spent traveling with the WWE allowed me to appreciate how much goes into every show. I want to be a part of that process and I think this is where I can do that."

"I see." Vince stood up and walked around his desk looking around everywhere except at Alex. She was beginning to think that there was no way she was going to be getting the job when Vince stopped. "I've recently begun having some of our writers traveling with the show to be there to make any final changes or alterations if need be. Would you have any problem traveling?"

"I believe I can handle that Mr. McMahon."

Vince raised his eyebrows. "You believe?"

Alex smiled slightly and then fixed what she said. "I know I can handle it Mr. McMahon."

"Alright, then please Miss Roberts, call me Vince." Vince outstretched his hand to Alex.

She smiled, took his hand, and shook it firmly. "Only if you call me Alex."

"Of course." They both laughed and then talked about her contract and exactly what her job entailed. Alex would be a scriptwriter for the Raw brand programming. She was going to head home for two weeks get everything in order there and then start her job on the road with the WWE. Vince then invited her to stay for the show. Alex did so and as she was leaving the arena that night she was ecstatic. She had received the job she wanted and now she was going to be traveling with the WWE doing what she loved, writing.

As she was leaving, Alex realized that she hadn't run in to Randy all night like she had expected to. Just as she was thinking that, almost like a curse, she rounded a corner and saw Randy at the other end of the hall. What she saw almost tore Alex's heart in half. Randy was looking very comfortable with WWE diva, Stacy Keibler. Alex quickly retreated back around the corner and leaned against the wall. Alex couldn't believe that she had spent all of this time wrapped up in Randy when he had obviously moved on quite easily. Now she was going to be working on Raw and have to see Randy and Stacy together all the time. Alex wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle that but she knew she had to because this was her dream job.

Alex peeked around the corner to see if the two were still in the hall and thankfully for her they weren't. She took a deep breath and started walking down the hall towards the exit. As she stepped outside of the arena, she wasn't surprised to see Randy and Stacy getting into a car together. Alex just walked to her car trying to avoid letting Randy see her face.

Randy was putting his stuff into the back of the rental after a long night at the arena. He and Stacy were laughing about something that happened when he saw a woman go by. He didn't see her face but he swore that it looked like Alex. She just continued walking by.

"Alex?" Randy questioned more to himself than anyone else.

Stacy walked to the back of the car where Randy was. "What did you say baby?"

Randy shook his head wiping the notion of Alex being at the arena from his mind. "Nothing. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Oh, okay. Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Randy and Stacy both got in the car and Randy drove them back to the hotel for the night.

Alex just sat in her car and watched them leave together. She couldn't believe Randy. He had wanted her to stay so bad but as soon as she wasn't there he hooked up with Stacy Keibler. Alex couldn't believe that she had actually believed that Randy had cared for her. He had someone else now and Alex would just have to learn to deal with that. She wondered how Randy would react now when he found out that she was working for the WWE now. Alex had no doubts that it would be an interesting conversation. Thankfully, she now had two weeks to worry about what would be said between the two of them. For the time being though, she just drove back to the airport, got on a plane, and went back home to Fair Grove.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks to all my reviewers who came back to support me yet again:_

_**RKOBlueEyes** – Thanks! I figured that was the best way to start the sequel…catching everyone up.  
__**Katie 05** – You were one of my first reviewers. Hmm, Alex and Randy interaction? Was this good enough? Hehehe!  
__**Evandiel** – Well, they found each other but something tells me this isn't exactly what you had in mind.  
__**Demon Spawn** – I'm looking forward to more of your reviews throughout this story. They always have so much insight.  
__**KeeKeeBaby** – I couldn't agree more. She was a fool but…who is being the fool now?  
__**Sarah** – Well, I'm glad you like it. As for Randy and Alex, well…  
__**Jen105** – Thanks for the review.  
__**Roxxy1984** – I'm happy you found the sequel too! Oh, and you think her world is upside down now…you ain't seen nothing yet.  
__**Rachael** – Thank you! You're Frickin' awesome for reviewing!  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Where am I going? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out.  
__**our-goodbye **– Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest too.  
__**FeralElektra** – No problem. I just wanted to make sure you knew about it.  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 as much as Chapter 1._

_Well, that's chapter two. It took me a little bit longer to update then I expected but here it is. This chapter kind of sets up the rest of the story even more than the last one did. I'm sure you are all disappointed that Randy is with someone else. Hmm, I wonder what Alex will do about that? I wonder what Randy will do when he finds out the Alex is traveling with the WWE now? You'll all have to wait and see. Anyways, thank you so much for all of the reviews on the first chapter. I really appreciate all of them and I hope you all continue reviewing too. Thanks!_

_-Kim_


	3. Getting Ready for the Next

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A/N - Okay so apparently Randy is engaged now and has been for a month. sigh But, in my story he isn't, just to let you all know._

**Chapter 3 – Getting Ready for the Next **

It had been almost a week since Alex had received her job with the WWE. It was now Sunday and Alex was getting ready for her weekly dinner with the family. Tonight was the dinner where she was finally going to tell them all about how she quit her job and how she was all ready to start her new job. She knew for a fact that they would be hesitant about her traveling around the country, and occasionally the world, with the WWE but they weren't going to stop her. She wanted their blessing but it wasn't a requirement. Alex knew what she wanted to do and she was going to follow through with it no matter what.

Alex was just taking the chicken out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, it's just us." The sound of Alex's mother's voice echoed from the hall into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I figured mom." Alex said with a little smile. "Who is with you?"

Her mother walked into the kitchen followed by her father and Natalie. "You know you don't have to yell anymore, I'm right here."

"Alright mom." Alex replied in a softer voice. "Natalie, where is Andrew?"

Natalie just rolled her eyes. "We broke up a couple days ago. He was such a jerk!"

"Aww, I'm sorry." Alex moved towards her sister and wrapped her arm around her. "Are you okay?"

Natalie pushed her away and then crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm fine."

"Alright, new subject." Alex turned back to her mother. "Jack, Annie, and the kids are coming, right?"

"Oh no, Jack didn't call you? They couldn't make it this weekend."

Alex smile dropped. "This is the second weekend in a row!"

"I know sweetheart. They will try to be here next weekend." Alex just put on a smile. She knew that they probably could come next weekend but she knew that she wouldn't be. She was flying out next Sunday evening to start her new job.

Alex turned back to her dinner preparation. Her mother walked over and tried to start helping her but Alex said that she could handle it. Shortly after that dinner was ready to be served. The dinner party was considerably smaller than usual, with only Alex, Natalie, and their parents at the table.

There wasn't really very much conversation at the dinner table because everyone could tell that Alex was upset about her brother and his family not being able to be there. No one wanted to say anything that would make her even more upset so they just discussed idle things like the weather and how Natalie was doing in school. Finally when everyone was finished eating, Alex couldn't take it anymore and just had to say something about what she was doing.

"Alright, as you can all tell I am pretty upset that Jack and his family couldn't make it tonight but there is a reason for that. I have an announcement to make and I wanted to tell everyone at the same time but I guess since they aren't here I'll just have to tell you all and then you can pass on the information."

Alex's mother immediately perked up at the mention of an announcement wondering what kind of earth shattering news Alex could possibly have to share. "Go on dear."

"Thank you mother, I will." Alex took a deep breath. "As you all know a few months ago I spent some time traveling with the WWE. I had an amazing time doing so and ever since I've gotten back I haven't quite been myself."

"Yes, sweetheart we've all noticed." Her mother interrupted.

"Mother." Alex practically yelled. "Will you just let me finish what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Anyways as I was saying I haven't been the same and I spent a lot of time trying to figure out why. I decided that it was because I really enjoyed my time with the WWE and leaving was really hard." Alex took another deep breath to get herself ready for the next thing that she had to say. "So, I quit my job."

Alex's mother shot up from her chair. "You did what?"

Alex's father stood up to calm his wife. "Helen, calm down and let Alex speak."

Helen turned to her husband. "Gary don't tell me what to do right now. Our daughter just told us that she quit her job and I don't quite understand why."

Natalie just looked around at everyone wondering what exactly her sister was thinking. "Alex, why would you quit your job? You love teaching. I mean you've always wanted to be a teacher."

Alex sighed. She expected this type of reaction from her family. "I did always want to be a teacher and it was an amazing experience for a while. I love doing it. Now though, I'm tired of it. I actually quit my job a while ago I just didn't want to tell you all about it until I had another job."

Helen had sat down by now and was trying to calm herself. "So does that mean that you have another job then?"

Alex's face immediately brightened and she smiled. "Yes, actually I do. I interviewed for it last week and they gave it to me on the spot."

"So…What exactly is your new job?" Gary questioned.

Alex took another deep breath. Here was the other hard part of the conversation. "I'm a writer…with the WWE."

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to be writing the scripts for WWE programming." Natalie questioned.

"Yeah, sort of. I'll be working on the scripts for the Raw brand which is the brand that I traveled with for a week."

Natalie thought about that for a second and then got a worried look on her face. "Wait, does that mean that you have to move?"

"I'm not moving but I won't be here either. I'm actually going to be a traveling writer. I'm going to be traveling around the country with the WWE writing and making any last minute changes to the scripts for Raw."

"You're going to be doing what?" Helen questioned.

"Mom, calm down. I'll be home every so often but most of the time I'll be traveling."

"Alex, I really don't think that this is such a great idea." Helen had a worried expression on her face. She was glad that her daughter was doing what she wanted to do and not just settling but traveling around the country was a big change from teaching third graders.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm doing it no matter what you think. I leave next Sunday so this will be our last Sunday family dinner until the next Sunday that I'm home. I'm not really sure when that will be." Alex stood up and started clearing the dirty dishes from the table. After bringing some dishes into the kitchen, she walked back into the dining room. "You know what? I wanted an approval from all of you but I don't need it. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and this is what I want to do. If you all can't accept that, I'm sorry but I'm doing it anyways. So, you might as well just support me in this."

Helen stood up and walked over to her daughter. Alex was shocked when her mother leaned in and gave her a hug. "Sweetheart, I'm glad that you are doing something that you want to do and I'll support you in that. I'm just surprised, that is all. I will also miss you if you are going to be on the road so much."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry mom, I'll call you."

"Thanks sweetheart. That is all that I ask. Just because we aren't going to see you as much, we don't want to be shut out of your life completely."

Alex grinned. "As much as I want to do that sometimes…I would never want to shut you all out, even you mom." Everyone just laughed.

As the group was leaving that night, Alex reminded her mother to let Jack and his family know what was going on. She then shut the door and went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Alex couldn't help but think that her conversation with her family went slightly better than she expected. She was glad that it was just out of the way now.

The following week Alex spent getting ready to leave and getting everything settled before leaving. She was starting to get really excited but also really nervous. She was wondering what Randy would think of her working for the WWE, she was wondering if she would really like traveling, and she was just wondering what her future had in store for her. The only thing she did know though, was that she couldn't wait for what happened next in her life. No matter what it was she was ready for it.

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: _

_**Katie 05** – If you really trust me, don't cry. It should be more to your liking in a couple of chapters…I think.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Just because you are so busy, I'll forgive you for being too lazy to log in. LOL. Sadly to say, he really did move on so fast, but was it a mistake?  
__**FeralElektra** – Don't freak out! I couldn't bear to have your freaking out be my fault. Just bear with me and I think you'll be happy with the result.  
__**KeeKeeBaby** – I'm glad you agree that he is definitely being the fool now.  
__**Demon Spawn** – They will no doubt get back together…huh? And what makes you so sure? Muhahahah!  
__**wwechaingangbabe** – It's alright since you email me so well, I'll forgive you for not reviewing on the first chapter. A catfight? Hmm, I don't think so…maybe some words but Alex is above doing a catfight.  
__**RKOGirl** – Don't slap your head! I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.  
__**Insane Zula** – Oh jeez Maxine! I don't know what I would do without your rants. They make me laugh. Randy does need was ass whipped, huh?  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – I'm glad you look forward to my updates because I look forward to yours too. hint, hint LOL.  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – I love drama too! Don't worry, I have a feeling this story will have plenty of it.  
__**Roxxy1984** – Drama? Yeah, I'm a fan of it too. Could you tell? You'll have to wait until next time to see if Randy will freak out or not.  
__**101mizzpoet101** – I think Randy does genuinely like Stacy but he definitely likes Alex more. Now what will he do about that?  
__**janet** – Yeah, sequels are difficult. It's easier to do an ending when you know there will be a sequel but when trying to do an ending to a sequel, it's difficult.  
__**Evandiel** – Me? Make it easy on you? Now, what makes you think I wouldn't do a thing like that? HeHeHeHe!  
__**MissPhillippinesSuperStar** – Hmm, good question.  
__**viper-sa** – I guess most everyone is in agreement that Alex and Randy is good but Stacy and Randy is bad.  
__**AnimusPatronus** – I'm glad you like it. Sorry it has taken me so long to update.  
__**our-goodbye** – Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what is said between Alex and Randy.  
__**Cenafan14** – Thanks!  
__**wwefan01** – You're not the only one glad that I'm making a sequel. _

_I am in shock right now. I got twenty reviews for the last chapter alone! You all are awesome and seriously made my day when I realized that. I hope you all continue reviewing and enjoying the story. I'm sure you were all looking for that convo between Alex and Randy to be in this chapter but it should be in the next chapter. This was more of just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be Alex getting on the road again. I'm sure you all can't wait for that.  
__Kim_


	4. Seeing Randy Again

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 – Seeing Randy Again**

Alex had spent the next week packing and getting everything settled at home since she would be on the road so often now. It had been a busy week which helped Alex immensely because it meant she didn't have any time to worry about what she was getting herself into. The job itself and the traveling wasn't what she would have worried about. She would have started thinking about seeing Randy again. But she was so busy that she didn't. That was until Saturday night when she was trying to fall asleep. The whole idea of sleeping was kind of thrown out the window because Alex was so nervous about what Monday would have in store for her. She just laid in bed wondering what Randy would think of seeing her again. Finally though she was able to fall asleep. It wasn't a very good sleep but she did sleep a little.

The next morning Alex woke up and did her regular morning routine of shower, getting dressed, and breakfast. Then she sat around wondering what to do with herself since her plane wasn't leaving until four that afternoon. Alex finally decided that she could go for a walk since there was nothing else to do. She was just about to do so when the phone rang. Alex walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Alex questioned as she picked it up. She had no idea who would be calling her.

"Hey Alex."

"Hi Cami. I tried to call you a couple times during the past two weeks but I never got a hold of you."

"Yeah, I know, I've been so busy lately. I did get your messages though. You said that you had something important to tell me. What would that be?" Cameran questioned at her usual fast pace of speech.

"Well, I interviewed with the WWE as a writer and…I got the job. I'm actually leaving today to start traveling and working with the company."

"Oh my gosh!" Cameran screamed into the phone. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting."

"Exciting? No, that is amazing. So are you excited to see Randy?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew Randy would come up in the conversation. "Cami don't start."

"Start what? I was merely curious as to where you stood with him."

"Well, if you must know, apparently I stand no where with him because he is dating someone else now." Alex explained in a tone of voice where Cameran could tell that Alex was upset about it.

"What do you mean dating someone else? How do you know this? What happened to the fact that he couldn't go on without you?" Cameran exclaimed, exasperated by the whole idea.

"Wait Cami, one question at a time. When I went for my interview last week in Chicago where Raw was I saw Randy looking very comfortable in Stacy Keibler's arms. I guess he just got lonely."

"Yeah, I'm sure a certain part of his anatomy did get lonely." Cameran scoffed.

Alex just laughed. "It doesn't matter anyways. He isn't the reason that I wanted to get this job."

"Oh really?" Cameran couldn't help but sound skeptical.

"I'm serious. I loved my experience traveling for a week and I wanted to do that again. I have also always wanted to write so this is my big chance. Randy had nothing to do with my decision." Alex was trying to make herself sound believable. She figured if she did that then maybe she would start believing it herself. It was no use though. She knew that Randy was part of the reason or at the very least a perk for why she had wanted the job with the WWE.

"Are you hearing yourself? I don't believe a word of it, but if that's what you want to believe, by all means go ahead and try and convince yourself of that."

"I will."

Cameran just sighed knowing that she wouldn't win this battle. Alex was way too stubborn for her own good. "Alright, well, I hope you enjoy your new job and I'll try and get a hold of you more often to see how you are doing."

"Okay. Thank you Cami. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

As Alex hung up the phone she just grinned. She couldn't believe how well Cami always knew what was really going on in her life no matter how much she tried to say otherwise. Cami could always tell how she was feeling no matter what she tried to make her voice portray. Alex just figured that meant that they really were truly meant to be friends.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. Alex tried to find things to do and it was slightly difficult. She had spent the whole week taking care of things so now there was nothing left to do. Finally the time rolled around for her to go to the airport. Her parents were coming into town to drive her to the airport so once they arrived she grabbed her stuff and hopped in the car.

They got to the airport with perfect timing but then it turned out that Alex's flight was delayed for an hour. She didn't want her parents to have to stick around with her though so she told them they could leave. Her mother was having trouble saying goodbye but Alex just reminded her that she was only a phone call away and she would be home once a week when she was on her break. Alex just hugged both of her parents and then went to wait for her flight.

After an hour delay and then some turbulence on the flight, Alex finally got into Boston, where Raw was being held, at 8:30. She got a rental car and headed to the hotel where she checked in for the night. Vince had told her that she would be the traveling buddy of another one of the writers. This meant that they would travel together and room together. The other writer wouldn't be in until the next day though with the rest of the WWE group. So, that meant that Alex had the room to herself for one night. She knew that this would be the only time in a while so she decided to enjoy it.

The next day Alex woke up bright and early. She couldn't sleep anymore because she was just too excited for that night when she would finally get to start her job. She decided to go down to the gym and try to blow off some steam. When she got back to her room she showered, got dressed, and then went out for breakfast. The rest of the day was spent exploring Boston until she had to go to the arena at five. She was going to the arena early so that she could get acquainted with the other writers.

When Alex got to the arena she met the other writers and she immediately liked them and couldn't wait to start working with them. They had good ideas and Alex immediately felt welcome in her new position. She was especially excited to meet her roommate. Her roommate's name was Sandra and she was really nice. She was short with a short bobbed blond haircut and pretty blue eyes. Alex figured they would get along fine with traveling together. Sandra wasn't just her traveling partner she was supposed to show Alex the ropes too. So Sandra had explained the way her position worked and then they had decided to walk down to catering to get some food. On the way Alex saw Trish talking to Victoria. Both women watched Alex walk by and then did a double take.

"Alex?" They questioned in almost unison.

Alex turned around. "Hey girls."

"Oh my gosh Alex, what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"I have a job here now as a writer." Alex explained.

"Are you serious?" Trish asked in disbelief.

"You got hooked after your week with us, huh?" Victoria asked with a laugh.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well that is awesome but we have to go prepare for our match. It's great seeing you and we should definitely hang out some time." Trish said as she and Victoria started walking away.

"Yeah sure." Alex called after them.

Sandra just looked at Alex in disbelief. "What was that all about? How do you know those two?"

"Well do you remember a couple of months ago when the WWE was doing a promotional thing where one fan got to spend the week traveling with their favorite WWE superstar. Well, that fan was me. I spent a week traveling with Randy Orton so I've already met most of the superstars."

"Oh, that's cool." Sandra shrugged her shoulders. "Most of the time the wrestlers don't really interact with the writers unless they need to talk about a storyline so I guess you'll be different."

"Oh…you know I could introduce you to some of the wrestlers if you want?"

Sandra blushed. "No, that's fine. I'm fine."

"Alright." Alex smiled slightly. Sandra was obviously a very shy person.

The two had finally arrived in catering and Alex's eyes immediately scanned the room to see if Randy was there. He wasn't though so Alex let out a sigh of relief. She did lock eyes with another wrestler whom she had known pretty well. He got up and walked over to her.

"Alex?" He questioned.

"Well if it isn't the one and only John Cena." Alex laughed.

John brought her in to a hug. "What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I work here now as a writer."

"So, you are going to be traveling with us full time?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. Umm…you know about Randy and…well I'm not really sure how you guys ended and all…" John didn't really know what to say.

Alex just smiled. "Yes, I know about Randy and Stacy. You don't have to circle around the issue like that. I'm fine with it."

"Oh, have you seen him yet?" John asked as he looked towards the door.

"No…why?" Alex said as she turned to see where John was looking. Then Alex knew why. Randy had just walked into catering with Stacy on his arm. As soon as he saw Alex though his jaw dropped. He let go of Stacy and walked towards Alex. Stacy followed along behind him like a stray puppy.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Randy questioned.

Alex smirked. "It's nice to see you again too, Randy."

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed:_

_**Roxxy1984** – Aww, the best? Well I'm not sure if I would go that far but…thank you!  
__**101mizzpoet101** – I'm happy that they accepted her decision too!  
__**RKOBlueEyes** – Yeah, I can picture my parents doing that too. Well…I'm glad your working on it. Can not wait! HeHeHe!  
__**Insane Zula** – Yeah, I guess they were like most families, they just had to get used to the idea.  
__**Demon Spawn** – Aye, aye captain. Yes sir! saluting If its supposed to be Randy and the OC, I'll work on that for you. But…I won't make any promises. evil smile  
__**our-goodbye** – I'm glad you like it!  
__**Rochelle** – I didn't leave you hanging for too long did I? I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
__**Evandiel** – Oh, don't you worry, I like your enthusiasm. Keep it up!  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – So you want drama do you? I might be able to arrange that. evil look of my own  
__**wwefan01** – Thanks!  
__**AnimusPatronus** – Yeah, I know it didn't take me too long but I still wish I could update more. If only I had the time…  
__**Cenafan14** – A sneak peek? You know I would have…if I had know what was going to happen. I don't usually know  
until I sit down to write it.  
__**Katie 05** – Good!  
__**Cleo Orton** – Hello to you too. I will surely try my best to make it great!  
__**andonly** – Oh, I hope you had fun on vacation and I'm glad you're catching up on your reading. Yeah, that is my favorite part so far in the story. I'm glad that you liked it too!_

_Well, I love all of my reviewers so much. You make writing so much more enjoyable with all of your words of encouragement. Thank you so much for that! Now as for this chapter, I'm sure you are all very upset with me for ending it like that and not putting the Randy and Alex conversation in this chapter. I decided to wait again just to build the suspense. Don't be angry. I really do promise that it will be in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!  
__Kim_


	5. Confusion All Around

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 – Confusion All Around**

Randy just stood there staring at Alex. He couldn't believe that she was really there. Alex just stood there looking back at Randy. She had a little smirk on her face because she was expecting Randy to react this way. Deep down though she was scared to death because she had no idea what to say to Randy about how she really felt. How do you tell someone that you really are in love with them after you were the one who left? How do you do that especially when they have already moved on with someone else? John decided that he couldn't stand the silence that was engulfing Randy and Alex.

"So…I guess you two need to do a lot of catching up. It's probably time for me to leave then." John turned to leave the two of them.

Alex gently touched his arm to stop him. "No John, you don't have to do that."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Oh no, its really alright Alex. I have to get going anyways. You and Randy have some things to talk about I'm sure. We'll catch up later."

Alex conceded and let go of John's arm. "Alright John, I'm counting on it."

John just grinned. "You bet." Then John left.

"You know I should probably be going to." Sandra said. "You two obviously have some catching up to do so I'll see you later Alex."

"Alright, thank you for showing me around Sandra."

Sandra nodded. "No problem." Then Sandra left, leaving Randy and Alex there but they were not alone. Stacy had followed Randy across catering and was now trying to take Randy's attention away from Alex but to no avail. Randy just continued looking at Alex. Alex crossed her arms with a little smirk on her face again and finally she couldn't take it.

"So are you going to keep staring at me all day or are you actually going to say something?"

This brought Randy back to his senses. "Yeah we definitely need to talk but…" Randy looked over his shoulder at Stacy. "Can we go some place a little more private?"

Alex just nodded her head. Randy turned to Stacy and explained how he needed to talk to Alex alone. Stacy looked upset and hurt but she didn't try and stop Randy because she didn't want to make a scene. So Randy took hold of Alex's arm ever so slightly and led her into another room where no one was. Alex again stood there with her arms crossed waiting for Randy to make the first move. Randy was at a loss for words though, he didn't even know where to begin.

Alex looked at her watch. "Alright so if you don't have anything to say, I do have a lot of other things that I could be doing right now."

Randy sighed. "Why are you like that?" Randy questioned.

Alex was confused. "Like what?"

Randy gestured towards the way Alex was standing with her arms crossed looking upset. "Like that? I'm happy to see you but you don't seem so happy to see me."

Alex uncrossed her arms. "I'm not trying to be like that Randy but I'm just kind of surprised. I mean it wasn't very long ago that you were asking me to stay and then I come back two weeks ago and find you with Stacy." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't understand."

Randy looked confused at what Alex said. "Wait, you saw me and Stacy two weeks ago? I thought I saw you but then I thought I was seeing things."

Alex nodded her head. "Yeah, I had an interview."

Randy was trying to process all of this sudden information. "You mean for a job? So you being here now means that you have a job here?"

Alex grinned. "Yes Randy, I am now the newest edition to the Raw writing team."

"Whatever happened to all that crap about you loving teaching?"

"I did love it. That wasn't crap. But, after being here and going back to that, it just wasn't the same. I really enjoyed my week with the WWE and when this opportunity came up traveling with the WWE and writing, I couldn't pass it up."

Randy thought about that for a second and couldn't help himself from grinning. "So those were your only reasons for coming back?"

"Yes. What else would there be?" Alex wasn't about to admit to Randy that he was part of her reason for coming back.

"Oh, c'mon Alex. You may think that you can fool a lot of people but you can't fool me. You were just as upset when you left as I was. We both felt something that week."

Alex shrugged and crossed her arms again. "Yeah, maybe we did but it seems that you have moved on so maybe I have too."

"You've moved on, huh?" Randy grinned his ever so perfect grin and circled around Alex just looking her up and down. It was making Alex somewhat uncomfortable but that was Randy's goal. He walked up really close behind her but didn't touch her. Randy was so close that Alex could feel Randy's breathing on her neck and it was driving her crazy. Randy moved in even more and whispered into Alex's ear. "Now tell me that you've moved on."

That one simple action and phrase was almost Alex's undoing. She wanted to grab Randy right there and kiss him until their lips fell off but she didn't. She refused to be the other girl. Randy was with Stacy now and Alex knew that she was just going to have to accept that.

Alex fought her feelings and moved away from Randy. "Randy you've moved on and I have too. I'm sure Stacy is wondering what is taking so long so we better get back. I'll see you around."

With that said Alex walked out the door leaving Randy staring after her. Randy knew he had affected her the same way that she still affected him. The question now was what he was going to do about it. It wasn't that he didn't like Stacy. He did like Stacy. She was a genuinely nice, caring person. It wasn't like he just jumped into something with Stacy because he couldn't have Alex. Randy had been friends with Stacy long before Alex. The only problem that Randy found now was that he knew he cared for Alex more than he cared for Stacy. Then again though Alex seemed different and somewhat distant. Randy just had to figure out what he wanted and then what to do about that without hurting anyone.

Alex walked down the hall after leaving Randy thinking she would feel relieved but in actuality she was just even more confused than ever. It appeared that Randy felt something too but then why was he with Stacy? Alex didn't know why she always got that way around Randy. She felt like she had to be defensive now which may have made her appear bitchy when she really wasn't. Alex just always felt like she had to put up walls to avoid getting hurt. She wasn't going to allow Randy to hurt her.

Randy left the room only shortly after Alex to go and find Stacy again. Randy figured Stacy would probably be jealous that he had wanted privacy with Alex. He was right too. Randy found Stacy still in catering waiting for his return.

"Hey babe." Randy walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Stacy moved away from him and crossed her arms. "Did you have enough alone time with Alex?"

Randy smirked. "Aww, c'mon Stacy. Don't be that way. You know that Alex and I are just friends."

"Yeah, I'm so sure."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Stacy I just don't understand your jealousy. You get angry when a girl even looks at me."

Stacy turned back to Randy and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "I'm sorry Randy I don't mean to be so jealous but you're an attractive man. I just don't want to lose you."

Randy hugged Stacy back. "It's alright babe. I'm jealous sometimes too. I just don't want you to worry so much."

"I'll try not too."

Then Randy had to go get ready for his match so he and Stacy left catering hand in hand. This little interaction didn't go unnoticed by a certain individual. Alex had gone back to catering too and she saw the whole thing. Alex really didn't understand Randy. At one point it seemed like he wanted Stacy, then it seemed like he wanted her, now it seemed like he wanted Stacy again. Alex just wanted that boy to make up his mind. He couldn't have everything and sooner or later he would have to make a decision. The question remained whether Alex would hold on long enough to wait for Randy or whether she would move on to someone else?

Alex didn't know but she did know that John had just walked back in to catering and she was determined to catch up with an old friend. They may have started out on the wrong foot those months ago but John was legitimately a nice guy.

Alex walked over towards John without him knowing. "Hey John…I have to get back to work right now but do you want to hang out after the show and do that catching up thing we were talking about?"

John turned around and just grinned. "Of course. How did your talk with Randy go?"

"We'll talk about it later." Alex said as she turned to leave.

"I can't wait." John grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure." Alex said over her shoulder as she left.

John just shook his head after she left and said more to himself than anyone else. "What is to be done about those two?" Then John left to get ready for his match later that night.

* * *

_A/N – Good question John. What is to be done? Hmm…we shall see. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I'll be using that new reply system I guess now to answer your reviews. But, for now, I will say that I really appreciate all the support. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please continue reviewing. I'm really not exactly sure where I am going with this but I have a few ideas so keep the support coming and I'll keep writing. Actually I'll write without the support but it does make me feel so much better to hear from people. Love ya'll lots!  
__-Kim_


	6. Let the Games Begin

_**Disclaimer:** Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Let the Games Begin**

After the show that night, Alex met John outside the locker room so they could decide what to do. The two just wanted to catch up but they decided that going out to a club would be a fun way to catch up. John wasn't surprised to see many of the other WWE superstars there as well. Much to Alex's dismay, Randy and Stacy were there too. As Alex and John walked into the club she couldn't help reminiscing about the last time she was in a club with a bunch of WWE superstars.

Alex turned to John and yelled, trying to get him to hear her over the pounding music. "Do you remember the last time we were in a club together?"

John grinned. "Yeah, I believe I was shoving my tongue down your throat."

Alex laughed. "Yup, that pretty much sums it up. I don't think we need any repeats of that."

John joined her in laughing. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it."

"That's good…" Alex grinned. "…not that, you know I wouldn't mind or anything."

John quirked his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Alex just laughed, grinned, and pulled John onto the dance floor. They were laughing and having a good time moving to the beat. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Randy, who couldn't help himself from getting a twinge of jealousy over seeing the two of them together. The fact that John wasn't holding Alex like a friend wasn't helping matters either. They were definitely getting close on the dance floor. After a few songs though they decided to take a break. John led Alex a table in the back, away from the dance floor where it was a little quieter, so that they could talk.

"Do you still not drink?" John questioned once he had Alex sitting in the booth.

Alex smiled because John remembered. "Yeah."

"Alright, so would you like some water instead?"

Alex grinned. "That would be great."

So John headed to the bar to get himself a beer and to get Alex some water. Then John got back to the booth and sat down across from Alex handing her water to her. "So how was your first night working with the WWE?" John asked as he took a swig of his beer.

Alex got a huge smile on her face. "It was so amazing John. I really love it already. I mean I'm writing, which is always great, and I'm working with really awesome people."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Now what about Randy? I saw the way you looked when he walked in with Stacy."

Alex rolled her eyes at John. "How did I know that you would work that into the conversation?"

John smiled. "Aww, c'mon Alex. You told me that you would tell me what happened. I don't even really know what went down between the two of you while you were here."

Alex sighed knowing that John should know what was going on but wasn't sure if she was ready to explain it. "John…it's just complicated."

John leaned back against the booth. "We have time."

Alex sighed again. "When I first met Randy there was an immediate attraction. I know we both felt it but I tried very hard to avoid what I was feeling. I believed that I would have fun for a week but when the week was over I would go back to Fair Grove and continue with my life. I didn't want to get too close to Randy just to leave again. It was really hard but I kept my feelings at bay. There was many times when I wanted to kiss Randy and tell him how I felt but I just couldn't. Then the day I left, I just couldn't leave without doing something so I gave him an amazing goodbye kiss. That kiss…I haven't been able to forget about it and I definitely haven't been able to forget about Randy."

"So, you came back expecting to pick up where you left off with him?" John leaned in as he questioned.

"Yeah I guess so. Was that naïve of me?"

John sighed. "I don't think it was naïve of you. I think it was just what you really wanted to have happen in a perfect world. The problem is that the world isn't perfect. So what happened when you talked to him today?"

Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I explained to him what I was doing here because he was obviously confused about that. Then he tried to tell me that the only reason I came back was for him, which isn't true. I will admit that he was a nice perk but he wasn't the entire reason. It was weird because when I first saw him last week with Stacy it looked like he was really into her, then today it seemed like he wanted something with me, but then he turned around and went right back to her. He is just so confusing."

John nodded his head. "I think the problem is just that Randy doesn't really know what he wants. He is trying to feel things out to determine what he really wants."

"Yeah well, I don't want it to be like that. Is it so wrong for me to want him to want me and only me?"

John took Alex's hand to calm her. "No, everyone wants to have someone who wants only them. Maybe you just have to make Randy see what he is missing."

Alex got a sly little grin on her face. "You mean make him jealous?"

John nodded. "That could work."

Alex grinned. "I like the way you think..." Then she pulled John towards the dance floor. She smirked as she looked over her shoulder at John "…and I know just who can help me."

John just laughed as he let Alex pull him to the dance floor knowing exactly what she had in mind. "Whatever you say…"

The next hour or so was spent by Alex and John, on the dance floor. They were having a blast trying to make Randy as jealous as possible. Alex noticed Randy's eyes on her and John practically the whole time they were on the dance floor. His weren't the only eyes though either. Everyone pretty much noticed the way that John and Alex were dancing. Randy noticed at one point that Alex had her back to John and John's arms were circled around her waist while Alex's arms went up around John's neck. John was leaning down doing what looked like kissing her neck but Randy couldn't be sure. There was absolutely no space between them either. Randy really wanted to go and break them up right at the moment but he had to restrain himself because he was with Stacy and he knew he wasn't even supposed to be having feelings for Alex when he was with Stacy. The problem was that he was having feelings for Alex.

The next thing Randy knew he saw Alex and John leaving the club hand and hand. He didn't know what was going on but he definitely didn't like the looks of that.

Once John and Alex got outside the club and into their taxi they stopped holding hands and started laughing hysterically. They had both been sneaking glances at Randy all night and he had been getting jealous, jealous, and even more jealous all night. It was hilarious to Alex and John that their plan actually worked out perfectly. Well as far as they knew based on how he looked but no one could really ever be sure what Randy was really thinking.

On the way back to the hotel the two decided to get out and walk the rest of the way to the hotel so John paid the fare for the cab and then they started walking down the street.

Alex still couldn't help herself from laughing. "Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless!"

John laughed too. "Yeah, he did look pretty mad. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do more grab you away from me or deck me."

"Probably both." Alex replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, probably grab you and then deck me. But he didn't…" John looked at Alex to see if she knew what he was going to say next and Alex just rolled her eyes as they said together. "…because of Stacy."

They both started laughing. Then Alex stopped. She stopped laughing and walking and just looked at John like she wanted to say something serious. "You know John, I really do appreciate what you did back there. It was fun and maybe it will get Randy to think about what he is missing."

"Yeah, that or it will blow up in your face." John grinned as Alex playfully smacked him upside the head.

"Funny John…funny."

John grinned again. "Don't you worry it wasn't torture for me. I mean I got to hold a gorgeous girl in my arms all night."

Alex again playfully smacked him upside the head. "Maybe you enjoyed it a little bit too much. But, really I appreciate your help."

John shrugged his shoulders. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

At this point they were coming up to the hotel and they noticed Stacy and Randy getting out of a cab so John and Alex went back to holding hands as they followed Randy and Stacy back into the hotel. Alex saw Randy quickly send a glance her way but she just snuggled in closer to John. Randy and Stacy quickly got on an elevator and Alex and John were about to when they heard a woman's voice. "John? …and Alex?"

They turned around and John's mouth dropped but Alex composed herself enough to get out. "Desiree?"

* * *

_A/N – Dun, dun, dun…Man, I am one evil person. Yup, that's right, I'm going to end that chapter right there. Do you all remember Desiree, aka Rae, from The Contest? If not, I'm sure you'll remember in the next chapter. Ooh boy! I wonder what she is doing back? Can you all guess? Now, i know i didn't update over the weekend like i usually do but i was writing some college essays. What a joy that was...NOT! So, anyways i didn't have time but i didn't have too much homework tonight so i thought i'd make it up to you all. Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews. I love receiving them, I love answering them, and I would love to get more for this chapter as well. Thank bunches everyone!  
Kim_


	7. Relationship Troubles All Around

_**Disclaimer:** Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – Relationship Troubles All Around**

"Hey Alex…" Then Desiree stole a glance at John. "…and John" The last part she couldn't help sounding a little angry.

Alex just smiled brightly and moved out of John's arms and moved towards Desiree. "Its so nice to see you again. It seems like ages since that trip to Maine." Alex pulled Desiree in for a hug and surprisingly Desiree hugged her back. She actually was glad to see Alex. She wasn't glad to see her in John's arms, but happy to see her nonetheless. John on the other hand was in big trouble in Desiree's book.

"So what are you doing here…and with John? Are the two of you dating now?" Desiree asked.

Alex just laughed. She actually burst out laughing. "Hey its not that unbelievable John whined." Alex just kept laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Desiree asked with confusion evident in her voice and her face.

Alex composed herself and stopped laughing long enough to explain. "I'm sorry Desiree I really do owe you an explanation." Alex pulled her towards one of the couches set up in the lobby of the hotel. She sat down and then beckoned Desiree to sit beside of her.

Desiree was still really confused. "Weren't you really in to Randy in Maine?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, you're right and I still am."

"Huh? But, I just saw…" Desiree started to point towards John who was still standing away from the two women just watching the scene unfold.

"Would you just let me explain all of that?" Alex laughed.

Desiree smiled weakly. She really didn't understand what was going on. "Of course…I'm sorry."

"Okay, so as I was saying. Yes, I'm still in to Randy but he has a girlfriend. When I left Randy really wanted me to stay but I felt like I had to go back home for a while and think about all the feelings that I was feeling. I ended up getting a job with the WWE and I realized that I had to see Randy again. He is dating Stacy though now but I still really want him. I'm pretty sure he wants me too but he doesn't really know what to do, so John and I came up with the idea tonight of trying to make him jealous. That was what you just walked in on."

Desiree tried to process all that Alex had just told her. "So you still love Randy but you don't know how he feels and this whole thing with John was just an act?"

Alex smiled. "Exactly."

"Okay." Desiree thought she might actually understand now.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" Alex questioned.

Desiree grinned. "Well it seems that with all the excitement of you being back, John has forgotten our plans."

"Oh I'm sorry. You two had plans?" Alex walked over to John and smacked him in the arm. "Why did you ditch Desiree for me?"

"Hey! We didn't really have plans."

"John we have unwritten plans that whenever you are in Boston we get together and hang out." Desiree grinned.

Alex finally understood and just smiled knowingly. "Right…so I guess I'll just leave the two of you alone. Thanks again John. I'll see you later. It was really nice to see you again Desiree." Alex began to get onto the elevator.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too." She waved to Alex as Alex got on the elevator and left.

Desiree walked over to John with a smile on her face. "Hey John."

John's face showed no emotion. "Rae…"

Desiree sulked and crossed her arms over her chest like a child who was denied what she wanted. "John! Don't be like that again."

"Like what?"

Desiree motioned at his indifferent demeanor. "This! Why do you have to be like that? We used to have so much fun."

"Yeah, well like I told you last time. I'm over having fun."

Desiree wrapped her arms around John's middle and just grinned up at him. "I don't think you are."

John pushed her arms away and moved towards the elevator. He pushed the button as Desiree followed after him. "Rae, we've had this conversation before. I'm tired of this. I either want you fully or I don't want you at all."

"And I told you that I didn't want to get into a full blown relationship with you."

"Why not?" John questioned with pleading eyes. "I just don't see why we can't try."

Desiree looked around the lobby. It may have been late but they were still getting some strange looks from the few people who were in the lobby. She motioned towards the now open elevator. "Can we not have this conversation here?"

John nodded and they both got on the elevator. A few minutes later they were standing in front of John's hotel room door. John slid the key card through the slot and then pushed the door open for Desiree to enter. Desiree walked into the dark room followed by John who flicked on the lights and then closed the door behind him. Desiree sat down on the bed and watched as John crossed his arms and leaned against the wall just looking at her.

Desiree just sighed knowing that this conversation with John wouldn't go away. She had tried to ignore his questions last time but this time she knew that he wouldn't allow it. "John…we did try."

John nodded. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, well how do you know that it won't end the same way that did?"

John moved away from the wall and came towards her. "Rae, you know that we are both older and wiser when it comes to relationships. We've both been through a lot and we've learned from our mistakes. I think its time that we gave this a shot. I care about you."

Desiree smiled as she stood up. She touched John's cheek. "John, I know you do and I care about you too. I just don't think that I'm ready for a relationship. Why can't you just be happy with the relationship that we have now?"

John moved away from Desiree's touch and stared out the window. ""Rae, you know that I love the sex but its just not enough for me anymore. It may be hard to believe but I want a real relationship that is not completely based on sex."

"Yeah, well what happens when you are on the road away from me and you have sex with some girl. I won't be able to deal with that."

"Why do you always immediately assume the worst and think that I'll cheat on you the first chance I get?"

Desiree smiled. "Because you're a man…and that is what men do."

"Desiree, not all men cheat and I'm definitely not like that. You should know that."

Desiree walked over to the window where John was. "John, I do know that, I just…I don't know. I'm still not ready to take that chance yet."

John sighed. "Well…when do you think you will be?"

Desiree sighed. "I'm not sure." Desiree snaked her hands under John's shirt and started tracing patterns on his abs.

This action by Desiree started John's emotions reeling. She knew what that always did to him. John leaned down and captured Desiree's lips with his. John loved kissing Desiree. He loved everything about Desiree except for that fact that she wouldn't allow herself to be in a relationship with him again. He knew that he should stand strong and make her leave but he couldn't help himself so he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked over to the bed. He never broke their kiss until he laid her down on the bed.

Then John just hovered over her. "This conversation isn't over." Desiree just nodded her head. "For now though, I could go for a little fun." John said with a grin. Desiree laughed as John pulled her close for another lip lock.

Randy and Stacy got off of the elevator and headed to Stacy's room. As soon as they got into the room Stacy couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "What the hell was that?" She said as she screamed at Randy.

Randy was confused. "What did I do this time?"

"You were staring at Alex the entire night." Stacy yelled. "You're supposed to be in love with me and not staring at other women."

Randy sighed. "Babe, I wasn't staring at Alex all night. At least, I didn't mean to be. It was just hard not to with how she and John were. I'm not really sure what that was all about."

"Yeah, I didn't know John was into Alex." Stacy replied.

Randy nodded. "I didn't either. Listen Stacy, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was staring at Alex all night. I wasn't doing it on purpose."

Stacy sighed and then finally smiled. "It's alright. I am just so afraid that now that she is back you don't love me anymore."

Randy pulled Stacy in for a hug. "That would never happen." His brain was saying something completely different though. The truth was that he wasn't sure how he felt about Stacy anymore. "Listen, I have to go get some ice from the ice machine and then I will be right back."

He started to leave and then Stacy pulled him back. "Don't be long." She said as she kissed him softly. Then Randy grabbed the ice container and left.

As Alex got off the elevator she couldn't help but smile at what she figured John and Desiree were doing right now. She was happy for them though because she could tell how much they cared about each other. Alex just wished her life was that easy but she knew it wasn't. She was in love with someone who may or may not love her and who was dating someone else. It was a rough situation to be in.

As Alex was about to enter her hotel room she heard a voice. "Short night, don't you think?" Alex mentally cursed her luck. She knew the face that belonged to that voice and now was when the explanations would begin.

* * *

_A/N – Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend. I had a huge English project, paper, and presentation that I was working on but that is over with so now I could do another chapter for all of you. So this chapter was more about John and Desiree than Randy and Alex but don't you worry. Their will be more from both couples in the future. Don't forget about Stacy though too. (HeHeHe!) Please review! I LOVE all of you who do regularly (and even the irregular ones I guess). Until next time…_

_hearts,  
__Kim_

_**Oh yeah, and i don't write before then... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	8. Talking in Halls with Boys

_**Disclaimer:** Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Talking in Halls with Boys**

Alex just stood there staring at the door to her hotel room, not really wanting to turn around. She knew that if she turned around she would have to see him and talk to him. Him being Randy Orton, of course. The one person she didn't want to talk to tonight, the one person she would have been happy just to avoid for a few days. Too bad she couldn't avoid him now. It seemed like minutes had passed before Alex finally turned around but really it was only several seconds. Alex turned around and wasn't surprised to see Randy leaning against the wall a few paces away watching her intently.

Alex just put on a smile and attempted to make small talk, as she tried to figure out what to do next. "Hey Randy. What are you doing here?"

Randy just grinned. "You didn't answer my question."

Alex wanted to slap the grin right off from Randy's face. He knew that he had her caught, at least he thought that he did. Now, he was just waiting for her to slip up. "And what question was that exactly?"

Randy laughed. He loved it when she pulled the attitude. It just made him want her that much more. He had to be careful though because he was technically still with Stacy. "The one where I asked you if you thought it was kind of a short night for you."

"Oh yeah, that one. Well, no I guess not really. Why is there somewhere else I should be instead of trying to get into my own hotel room?"

"Well I just assumed with the way that you were with John tonight that you would be spending the night with him or at least making the evening longer."

Alex let out a gasp. Yes, she actually gasped at the thought that Randy would think that about her. "Why would you even think that I am that type of girl?"

Randy smirked. He was having fun now. He figured that Alex wouldn't do something like that, but now he just wanted to see what would happen if he made her think that he believed that. "You aren't? Well I just assumed with the way that you were acting before…"

Before Randy could even finish his statement he felt a slap across his face. Randy held on to where Alex had slapped him and then turned to face her with a smirk. "Well at least I know how to push your buttons now."

Alex couldn't believe he was still smiling after she had slapped him. "You're just so…so…"

"Charming…" Randy said with a smile.

Alex frowned. "Far from it. You know its been an enjoyable conversation as usual with you but I must be going." With that Alex quickly let herself into her hotel room and slammed the door behind her.

Randy just stared at the door that had been slammed in his face. Why did he always do that whenever he was around her? He always put on the 'mr. macho' act. In the end though it always pushed her away. Randy had to decide whether he wanted to take a risk with Alex or stick with the easy choice of Stacy. It had to be quick too because sooner or later Alex was going to get tired of Randy's act and move on. Randy knew he couldn't let that happen. He just had to decide what to do next.

To Alex, slamming the door was just communicating with Randy how pissed off she was. Boy was she ever mad. He just had that way of pushing her buttons. She really wasn't mad at him though…okay, she was but he wasn't the entire reason. She was mad more at herself because no matter what he did to annoy her and push her buttons, it just made her love him that much more. To her Randy was that boy from high school who did all kinds of things to push your buttons but in the end it just made you notice them more.

Alex slipped off her shoes and just laid across her bed. She didn't know where this thing with Randy was going. She was still very much in love with him. She had loved him for so long without really being able to tell him. The ball was in Randy's court. Alex wouldn't be the 'other' girl. She wouldn't be with Randy if he was with Stacy. All that Randy had to do was dump Stacy and tell Alex how he felt about her. Alex wasn't really sure what Randy was waiting for.

Maybe she was reading his emotions wrong? Maybe he really did love Stacy and not her. Maybe the ball wasn't in Randy's court. Maybe it never really had been. It was at that moment that Alex realized she had to do something. She had always given Randy this power over her like everything was up to him but really Alex knew that she could take control of her own life. She had to talk to Randy again…but this time really talk…and on her own terms. The questions that arose now though were where, when, and how? As Alex fell asleep that night she was formulating a plan to finally do things her way. It was now only a matter of when.

Desiree woke up the next morning completely spent from the previous nights encounter. John always did that to her which was why she kept coming back for more. She woke up to find John's arm draped around her and as she rolled over she just looked at John. Desiree was having so many different emotions running through her head that she didn't even know how to feel anymore. John was amazing, in every sense of the word; as a lover, as a wrestler, and just as a guy in general. For all his rough exterior and the persona he portrayed he really was a such a sweet guy who Desiree really believed loved her.

The only thing holding Desiree back was her fear. Her fear of being hurt, her fear of falling in love, her fear of letting herself fall in love. The thing she didn't realize, or wouldn't let herself realize was that she already was in love. She loved John and wanted to be with him, really with him, but her brain was stopping her heart. Her brain was telling her what her past experience with men had taught her, that guys were scum who didn't deserve to be loved. Desiree had always gone for the boys who just ended up hurting her in the end which explained why she was so hesitant about getting herself involved emotionally with John.

Desiree's fears were what pushed her to carefully move John's arm and slide out of bed. She quietly and quickly threw on her clothes. Then she tiptoed over to the door and sneaked out. Once she shut the door she let out a sigh of relief and headed towards the elevator.

John stirred from his peaceful sleep that morning expecting to find a gorgeous naked woman lying in his bed. When he opened his eyes though, Rae was nowhere to be found. John cursed himself for giving in to her again. The last time she had visited he had tried to have the relationship conversation with her and she had just blown it off and John had let her. This time he had been determined to not let her get her way until they had the relationship conversation. He almost succeeded and then she had touched him and then every thought was out the window. Her touch always made John's brain stop working so other parts of his body could take over. It was just her way. John really hoped that maybe their conversation had meant something to her and she would be there in the morning. But he had been mistaken.

Still though he got out of bed hoping that maybe she had just left to get something and that she was really coming back. With that thought in mind, John threw on some clothes and went out into the hall, not really expecting to see Rae but hoping just the same.

To his surprise John saw Rae stepping into the elevator. He figured she must have just left. "Rae wait!"

Rae looked up to see John rushing down the hall towards her. She quickly tried to close the elevator so that she could get away from him. John was too quick though and stopped the elevator from closing as he stood in the open elevator doorway. Rae looked around the elevator. There were two other people already on the elevator. "John, don't do this, not now. We'll talk the next time that you are in town."

John grinned. "Yeah, we could do that but…I want to talk with you now." With that John grabbed Rae's hand and pulled her out of the elevator and into the hallway. Then he waved to the two people on the elevator as the doors finally began closing. "Enjoy your ride." Then John turned to Rae and grinned. "Thought you would sneak away again, huh?"

Rae yanked her arm out of John's grasp. "I wasn't sneaking."

John smirked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Really, so what exactly would you call it."

Rae mimicked John as she crossed her arms as well. "I was leaving. The same as I always do."

"Yeah, well I thought we talked about this last night. You know, the talk where I said that I didn't want it to be like this anymore."

Rae walked back towards the elevator and pushed the down arrow. "I never agreed to that."

John walked over to Rae. "Rae, I told you that our talk was over. I meant what I said. I want us to be together."

"John we are together. Why can't you see it that way?"

"Yeah, we are together. Behind closed doors where no one can see us. I want to be able to walk down the street holding your hand and tell everyone that you are my girl."

Rae scoffed. "What like I'm your property or something? I don't want to be owned John."

"Rae it wouldn't be like that and you know it. You're just afraid. I don't know of what…but you're afraid."

Rae crossed her arms again and tried to sound convincing. "I'm not afraid."

"Then…why?" John pleaded.

Rae looked at John and her heart almost broke. She could see how much he really loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. She wanted to reach out and soothe him and say how much she loved him but something still held her back. There were so many reasons that Rae could have told John but none of them would have been the truth. Did she even know the truth for sure herself?

By now the elevator door had opened and Rae stepped on hoping that John wouldn't follow her. Then she turned and as the elevator door were closing she answered John. "I just don't know." Then she was gone.

John stared at the shut elevator door for the longest time trying to figure out whether he should go after Rae or not. He was just about to press the down arrow so he could try and follow her again. When the door opened. John looked up and was surprised at who stood all alone in the elevator before him.

* * *

_A/N – Well I hope you all had a great holiday! I know that my Christmas was awesome but today I decided that I had to buckle down on myself and write an update. Now this chapter probably wasn't exactly what you all expected. I started with the Randy and Alex conversation that you all wanted but didn't really solve anything there. I just continued the problem…well, I promise (I think, hehehe) that the next chapter, Alex will finally do something and whether anything comes from that is left to be told. And oops, I left a cliffhanger again. Its not that I like making you all hate me, lol, I just like to build suspense and keep you all guessing. Okay, so that's all I got for now. REVIEW! Pretty please and I'll try to update soon!_

_hugs,  
__Kimberly_

_(P.S. – Who do you all think is in the elevator?)_


	9. The Art of Bad Timing

_**Disclaimer:** Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – The Art of Bad Timing**

"Randy?" John asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Then Randy noticed the situation in front of him. Randy was confused as to why John would be standing in the hallway staring at the elevator. "But, it seems you are having problems of your own. What's up man?"

John frowned. "Desiree." That was all he said as he turned around and headed towards his hotel room. Randy immediately understood though and followed. It seemed that John might need to talk about his troubles more than or as much as Randy needed to.

* * *

Alex had woken up bright and early that morning to take a run. She got out of bed as quietly as possible though so that she wouldn't wake Sandra who was sleeping in the other bed. No such luck though as Sandra slowly started to stir.

"Hey." Sandra said as she noticed that Alex was up. "When did you get in last night?"

"Late." Alex replied. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back later."

"Oh, alright." Sandra replied as she rolled over and went back to bed.

Alex quietly left the hotel room and headed down the hall. She still couldn't believe the conversation that she and Randy had the previous night. He always made her so mad but yet she still wanted him. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about that situation but she had decided that maybe a run would clear her head.

So about forty minutes later, Alex got back from her run. She walked into the lobby of the hotel still kind of chilly from the cool Boston air. She was about to get on the elevator when who should step off of it but Rae.

"Alex?" Rae questioned upon seeing her.

"Rae? What are you doing out so early in the morning?" Alex questioned.

Rae grinned. "I should be asking you the same question."

Alex laughed. "But see, I think you have a better story. I'm just coming back from an early run but it looks like you are leaving."

Rae smiled. "Wow, you are a lot smarter than John was saying with those deduction skills." As soon as Rae said John's name she regretted it because that just made her think of John more.

Alex smiled at Rae's joke but then realized that Rae looked like she was about to cry. "Why don't we go talk somewhere?" Rae just nodded, so the two of them took off to find a quiet place to talk.

* * *

"So I assume Rae was here? What is going on John?" Randy questioned once they were inside John's hotel room.

John shrugged his shoulders. "I really just don't know. The last couple of times that Rae has visited me I've tried to talk to her about how I don't want it to be like this anymore. I mean, I love the whole 'friends with benefits' relationship that we have but I still want it to be more. This time, I talked seriously with her about it but we didn't really come to a definite decision."

"What is stopping her?" Randy questioned.

John shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't really know. I mean we obviously care about each other a lot but she just seems unwillingly to make it about more than just sex. I really do want more though. Man, I love her so much." The realization hit John like a ton of bricks falling from a six-story building.

Randy sighed. "Have you told her that?"

"I haven't really had the chance." John replied. "As soon as I woke up this morning she was trying to leave. I stopped her, we argued, and she left."

"I think you need to tell her." Randy stated simply.

"Yeah…you're probably right. I just don't know when I'll see her again." John sat down on the bed trying to think about what he should do when he remembered that Randy had come to talk to him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Randy shrugged. "It's obviously not important now."

"No really, what was up?" John questioned.

"I wanted to know what was up with you and Alex but I guess I have nothing to worry about." Randy smirked.

John grinned. "Why would you care about me and Alex? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Randy laughed. "John I'm trying to be serious here. You knew how much I cared for Alex and how much I still care for Alex."

John stopped smiling. "Yeah, I'm being serious too. You have a girlfriend so why are you saying stuff like that about Alex?

"Because its true!" Randy exploded. Then he started pacing thoroughly confused by all the emotions running through his head. "I care for Alex and I always have. When she left I didn't know what to do. Stacy and I had always been friends and I kind of just fell into a relationship with her with Alex's absence. But, now that Alex is back, I just don't know what to do anymore."

John sighed at his friend's obvious distress. "Randy, I don't know what you should do, but probably the first thing would be to get rid of Stacy. If you even think that you have feelings for Alex you shouldn't be with Stacy."

Randy sighed. "Yeah, I know but what if I dump Stacy and then Alex isn't interested?"

John grinned and walked up to Randy. "Trust me, she's interested." John patted Randy on the back. "She is just confused because you are with Stacy."

Randy turned to John with a smile. "How do you know?"

John smirked as he walked towards the door. "I have my ways."

Randy followed John. "So what was really up with you and Alex last night?"

John laughed. "Just don't worry about that and worry about making your move." John opened the door and motioned Randy out.

"Thanks man, and I really hope everything works out for you and Desiree." Randy said as he started to leave.

"Yeah, me too. Go get your girl man." John said with a grin.

"Yeah, I got to get rid of my other one first." Randy said with a laugh.

John laughed as he shut the door. Now, if he could only figure out his problem that easily. Sadly his girl wasn't quite so inclined as Alex. The ball was in Desiree's court, whereas in Randy's situation, the ball was completely in his court. He just had to take that ball and do something with it. If only Desiree would do the same.

* * *

Alex and Desiree ended up in a cute little coffee shop a short walk away from the hotel. They sat in a back corner, sipping their coffee and talking.

"So why were you fleeing?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I wasn't fleeing." Alex just gave her a look causing Desiree to laugh. "Okay, so maybe I was but…"

"But, what?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know…it doesn't really feel like fleeing. It's what John and I always do. It's the arrangement we've had for a while now but, now he doesn't want it anymore." Desiree sighed.

"Well, what does John want then?" Alex asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

Desiree shrugged. "I don't really know." She paused to sip her coffee as well. "Actually I do know. I just don't want to accept it. He wants to be in a real relationship with me."

Alex looked at Desiree questioningly. "Okay…so what is wrong with that?"

Desiree sighed. "Alex, I've been hurt so many times that I just didn't want to get involved with anyone emotionally because I knew that way I wouldn't get hurt. That was why John and I came up with this whole 'friends with benefits' thing in the first place."

Alex laughed. "And you figured that just having sex, you wouldn't be able to get hurt. How is that working for you? In my experience sex always makes it easier to get hurt."

Desiree shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I've just been trying to convince myself that it was different. I still don't think I'm ready."

Alex sighed. "All I'm saying Desiree is that don't keep doing this to John because he can't take it anymore. Either accept your feelings or move on."

Desiree looked up from staring at her coffee with confusion evident on her face. "What do you mean accept my feelings?"

"I can tell how much you care for John, just from your eyes when you talk about him. Once you accept how you really feel, it might be easier."

Desiree thought about what Alex said. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it so she decided to change the subject. "So did your flirting with John get Randy's attention?"

Alex just groaned. "Ugh, I don't want to talk about Randy."

Desiree laughed. "Aww, c'mon we just talked about me and John. What's going on?"

"That's the thing…I don't even know what is going on. He is just so damn confusing because I don't think he even knows what he wants."

"Maybe you should just talk to him about it." Desiree suggested.

"Yeah…I was thinking of doing something like that. I'm still not sure if I really want to put my feelings out there though when he is dating someone else."

"You should at least try though." Desiree said with a slight smile. "Take your own advice and get in touch with your feelings." Desiree said with a laugh.

Alex just laughed. "I'm working on it." Alex looked at her watch. "Wow, I probably should be getting going. Are you still going to leave."

"Yeah, I need to think about some things. You should talk to Randy though."

Alex smiled. "I'll think about it." The two hugged and then they both left. Alex returned to the hotel and Rae returned home.

* * *

The next night the WWE was in Virginia for a house show. Alex still hadn't gotten around to talking to Randy but Randy had finally figured out what he had to do.

"Hey baby." The blonde diva said as she finally found Randy in the hallway of the arena sitting on some crates.

"Hey Stacy, can we talk?"

Stacy had confusion written all over her face. "Sure." She said somewhat hesitantly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Randy sighed. "Stacy, I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Stacy said even more hesitantly, knowing she did not want to be having this conversation with Randy.

"This…us…" Randy said quietly.

"But, why?" Stacy choked out as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"I just can't Stacy." Randy sighed.

Stacy turned away from Randy and crossed her arms as the tears started to fall. "It's Alex isn't it?" She questioned.

"Stacy, don't."

Stacy turned to him as the tears streaked down her face. "No, tell me the truth. If its Alex, just tell me. I deserve to know." Randy sighed, not knowing whether he should tell her the truth or not. Stacy took his silence as verification of her worst fears. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Stacy…" Randy got off of the crates and tried to hold her to comfort her.

Stacy pulled away from Randy's touch. "No Randy, don't."

"I still want to be friends." Randy said quietly.

"Well that's great…I'm sorry I don't share the same goal." Stacy spat out angrily. Then she sighed trying to calm herself. "Can you at least give me something?"

"Anything I can do to help." Randy stated truthfully.

"Kiss me, one last time." Randy smiled and then leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet, simple goodbye kiss.

As luck would have it, that very moment Alex was turning a corner in the hallway backstage trying to find Randy. She had finally gotten up the courage to tell Randy the truth. When she found him kissing Stacy though, her resolve fell apart.

Randy broke his kiss with Stacy in time to see Alex standing there with the color draining from her face. "Unbelievable." She said as she turned and ran off.

Randy cringed at his luck. "Alex! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

_**A/N – Okay, so I changed my mind again with where this chapter went but just stick with me. You should all eventually get what you are looking for. Hehehe! And yes, I finally broke Stacy and Randy up. Be happy now! But will Randy and Alex be able to work out? Hmm…Review please! Let me know what you think and I'll try and update soon but my vacation is over tomorrow and its back to school so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Thanks everyone!**_

_**xoxo Kim**_


	10. Avoiding Wants of the Heart

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 – Avoiding Wants of the Heart**

"Alex!" Randy couldn't believe his luck. It was only a goodbye kiss to Stacy and Alex just happened to walk around that corner at the same moment. When Randy saw Alex's face, it crushed him. Her eyes were usually so full of life whether she was happy, angry, or sad. This though, was beyond all of those emotions. This time her eyes showed pure and simple defeat.

Randy thought if he could just catch her though, he could explain everything and they could finally move on. Randy didn't want to hurt Stacy, but Alex truly was the reason he had wanted to break up with Stacy. He couldn't date someone when he knew that he was absolutely in love with someone else.

"Alex!" Randy was running down the hall, trying to figure out where Alex had gone. He just wanted to explain what happened with Stacy, to her. He just hoped that she would be willing to listen.

Alex could hear Randy's calls but she refused to stop. She just couldn't handle listening to Randy anymore. Alex had been searching for him so that she could tell him how much she wanted to be with him, only to find him in the arms of another woman. How was she supposed to talk to him after something like that?

So, she did the only thing she could think of to lose him. She quickly snuck into a dark room and quietly closed the door. She listened as she heard Randy run by. Then when she was sure he was gone, she exited the room and went back the way she had come. Randy continued down the hallway searching for Alex. He finally gave up after not being able to find her and started to head back to the locker room. He needed to get ready to wrestle in the show anyways.

Alex quickly left the arena. It wasn't like she really had to be there for a house show anyways. She had decided to go just because she wanted to talk to Randy but that was the last thing she wanted to do now so she headed back to the hotel for the night.

After his performance that night, Randy wanted to try and find Alex. Instead though he ended up running into Sandra. At first he walked by her, forgetting for a moment who she was. Then he remembered that she was Alex's roommate and fellow writer so he thought that maybe she knew where Alex was. He quickly turned around and caught up to her.

"Hey Sandra." Randy said with a smile.

Sandra turned to face him. "Hey Randy. Is there something that you need?"

"Actually yeah, you're Alex's roommate right?"

Sandra looked at Randy questioningly. "Yeah."

"Okay, so do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry Randy…but I have no idea where Alex is. She might have gone back to the hotel though."

"Would there be any chance of you telling me what hotel room that is?" Randy questioned cautiously.

Sandra sighed. "Randy, I really don't think that is your best plan. Why can't you find her? Did you two have an argument?"

"Not really." Randy answered truthfully since it wasn't like they actually had a fight. "She just might be mad at me for something that I did."

Sandra smirked. "I see. Do you want my opinion then?" Randy just nodded. "Leave her alone for a little while. She probably just needs to calm down. I'm sure the last thing she wants to do right now is talk to you."

Randy nodded understanding Sandra's logic. "Alright, I understand. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Sandra said with a smile as she continued down the hall. Alex had told her that Randy would come looking for her. Alex had also told her to not tell him where she was because she didn't want to talk to him. Sandra just laughed to herself at the relationship between Alex and Randy. From an outsider's point of view it was actually quite interesting. Anyone could see how they both felt about each other, even while Randy was dating Stacy. Sandra figured at some point she would be able to help them get together but for now she decided to just do as Alex asked.

Randy just stood there pondering what Sandra had just said. Alex probably did just want to be left alone but Randy really wanted to explain everything to her. He didn't know how to do that tonight though so he just went back to the locker room, packed up his stuff, and returned to the hotel.

It had been two weeks and Randy still hadn't seen Alex. She had avoided him quite diligently at all WWE functions over the past two weeks. When Alex had gone home for her days off during the week she had asked a couple of her close friends their opinions of the situation and she had even called Cameran and asked her. They all agreed that eventually she had to talk to him. Alex had accepted their advice warmly but she hadn't followed through with it yet. She just continued avoiding him. She knew that Randy was getting antsy though because he kept bothering Sandra about where she was and Sandra continued to not give her away.

* * *

As for Desiree, she had gone back to her regular day-to-day routine in Boston. At least she had tried to go back to her regular day-to-day routine. The problem was that she was constantly thinking about John, which made it quite difficult to continue on with her life. She knew that she had to find John, wherever he was, and talk to him about everything she was feeling. No matter how much she wanted to though she just couldn't bring herself to take that leap.

Desiree had taken that leap at another time, with another guy, only to have her heart crushed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle having that happen to her again, which was why she was so cautious when it came to her relationship with John. Their original relationship had been nice but it had still ended. On peaceful and friendly terms thankfully, but it did end. Desiree just couldn't keep that out of her brain. If it had ended the first time…then, what made it different this time? What would keep them together? The answer to this question came in the form of four positive pregnancy tests. After the fourth test, Desiree finally realized that she absolutely needed to talk to John. For the good of everyone involved, especially the baby growing inside of her, she needed to talk to John.

* * *

At Raw that week, Randy arrived at the arena earlier than he had to because this was the night that he was determined to find Alex and talk to her. Of course after searching for close to an hour, she was again eluding him. He did run into John sitting on an equipment crate though. He looked sadder than his usual upbeat self.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Randy asked as he approached John.

"Hey Randy. Nothing really, just getting ready for tonight."

Randy looked at John suspiciously. He noticed no script and no gear anywhere near him so he didn't really see how John could be getting ready for anything as he claimed he was. "Really? And how exactly are you doing that without your script or your gear?"

John smiled slightly. "Alright, you caught me." John sighed. "I was just thinking about Rae again."

Randy sat down on the crate next to John with a sigh. "You haven't heard from her, huh?"

"No." John said sadly.

"Well, have you tried calling her?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I left her a couple of messages but she has yet to get back to me on any of them."

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Randy said with genuine concern for his friend's spirits.

John shrugged. "Its alright. I knew she didn't want to change our relationship and I was kind of forcing it on her."

"Well, why don't you cheer up? You have a couple days off coming up and you're going back to Boston right?" Randy questioned even though he already knew the answers. John just nodded. "Why don't you go out with some of your old friends then and just take your mind off of Desiree?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to move on to another girl yet."

"No, I'm not saying move on to another girl. I'm just saying, go out and have a few beers with your friends. If you meet a girl…well, then what you do then is completely up to you."

John looked at Randy questioningly. "You know, you're right. Thanks, I think I'll do that." John stood up from the equipment crate. "I really do have to go get ready now though, so I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye John." Randy replied to John as he was walking away.

Randy stood up from the crate and sighed. There was one female situation partly fixed. Now, if he could only find Alex, he could fully fix another one. Randy decided that his one way to find her depended on Sandra. He knew that Sandra had been covering for Alex at every situation throughout the past two weeks. Randy just hoped he could get through to her and make her see that he really needed to find Alex.

Alex was pacing in the writer's office with Sandra just watching her with a smirk. "What are you smiling at?" Alex questioned with slight aggravation.

"You." Sandra stated simply.

Alex crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, well why?"

Sandra just laughed. "You know you want to see him."

"Who Randy?" Alex laughed sarcastically. "Right…I've been avoiding him for these past two weeks just because I really want to see him."

"I think you do. You just don't know what to say to him and that is why you've been avoiding him."

"Well, what would I say to him? Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I love you…a lot…and it hurt…a lot to see you kissing another woman." Alex spat out sarcastically. "Is that what I should say?"

"Well, at least that would get the point across." Sandra said with a smile. Alex just threw up her hands in defeat and started pacing again. "I'm going to go get us some water. I'll be right back."

Sandra headed down to catering just shaking her head. Sandra knew that Alex was all kinds of crazy about Randy, she was just afraid. Then by chance, Sandra saw Randy and knew this was her chance to finally do something.

Randy noticed Sandra and immediately went over to her. "Hey Sandra. Have you seen Alex tonight?"

Sandra smiled. "Actually, I have. You knew that though, right? The question you really want to ask is if I'm going to finally tell you where she is."

Randy smirked. "You caught me." Then his confidence dwindled when Sandra didn't continue and he started fidgeting. "Umm, so are you going to tell me or not?"

Sandra smiled. "Actually…I am." Randy immediately perked up. Sandra quickly continued. "But…I'm only telling you because I think it's for the best. I'll have you know though, that Alex really doesn't want me to tell you." Then Sandra stopped unsure if she really should go on.

"Well…" Randy questioned.

After grappling with her conscience a little bit more, Sandra decided it really was for the best. "She's over in the writer's office by herself, so the two of you should be able to finally talk."

Randy smiled. "Thank you so much Sandra."

"You're welcome. But…you better be good to her." Sandra said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Of course." Randy said as he smiled and headed towards the office. When he reached the door he paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then entered.

* * *

_A/N – I'm sorry! It seems like I say that a lot but I really am. I ran into a severe case of writer's block. Plus I got loaded with a ton of work for school so I just haven't had the time to update in what seems like ages…(maybe it was only three weeks)…but anyways, here is the update. Stay tuned for the next chapter with the Randy and Alex conversation and some more unfolding of the John and Desiree drama. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for the continued reviewing. Oh, and don't forget to review for this chapter too!_

_Kim_


	11. Letting the Truth out of the Bag

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 – Letting the Truth out of the Bag**

Alex turned when she heard the door open, expecting to see Sandra enter with their waters. Instead her eyes settled on eyes that could only belong to Randy. As soon as she realized that it wasn't Sandra, she stood up. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back in mock annoyance. It was all an act though; a sham to make it seem like Randy didn't affect her. The truth was that Randy affected Alex every time that they were in the same room together. The truth was that Alex had to turn her back so that she didn't have to look into his eyes. She knew that if she allowed herself to look into his eyes, it would be all over. The act would fail and her walls would come tumbling down.

"Randy, what do you want?"

Randy sighed. "Alex, I just want to talk. I tried to talk to you two weeks ago but you ran from me instead of letting me explain."

Alex laughed. "Explain? Randy there is no need for you to explain the fact that you were kissing your girlfriend. It's perfectly natural. I don't know why you seem to think that I really cared about it."

"Alex I wasn't kissing my girlfriend. That was a good-bye kiss to my ex-girlfriend. You did know that Stacy and I broke up, right?"

Alex shifted her weight to her other foot as she continued talking to Randy with her back turned. "Of course I knew. Word does travel quite fast through the locker room. I didn't realize that was the night you broke up though."

"It was…and I've wanted to talk to you ever since that night." Randy moved towards Alex and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Alex immediately moved away from his touch. "Don't touch me Randy!" She yelled. "I don't want you touching me."

"You don't want me too…or you can't handle it?"

"Hahaha, very funny." Alex replied as she headed towards the door. "There is nothing you could do that I wouldn't be able to handle."

"Oh really?" Randy said as he moved in front of the door to stop her from leaving. Alex immediately turned away from him again and headed towards the opposite corner of the room. "Then, why can't you look at me?"

"I can…I just don't want to. You know Randy, contrary to what you believe, not every woman wants to stare at you. I mean, you may think that you are gorgeous and god's gift to women…but I'll have you know that not every woman wants to keep that gift. They would much rather return it for a newer and better…"

In the midst of Alex's rambling, Randy managed to walk up behind her again. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist securely, not willing to let her go so easily.

"Hey!" Alex yelled. "Randy, let go of me!" Alex struggled to free herself from Randy's grasp.

* * *

John was wandering around backstage trying to find Randy. He had given John so much insight in their first conversation that John had another question that he wanted Randy's opinion on. The problem was that he couldn't find Randy anywhere. He had just gone through catering for a second time when he saw the writer's office. He figured that Alex was probably in there and maybe she had seen Randy. He went to open the door but was stopped. 

"Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

John turned to see the blue-eyed writer friend of Alex's coming towards him. "Hi…Sandra right?"

"Yes." Sandra said with a smile.

"Is there a reason I can't go in there?" John asked.

"If you want to interrupt Randy and Alex finally talking be my guest. But, I would suggest not doing so."

John smirked. "Wait Alex and Randy are in there alone…finally talking about everything."

"Well, I hope so. That's what my plan was anyways when I set it up."

"Good idea. So are you like the relationship fixer or something?"

Sandra laughed. "Not really. I was just getting tired of seeing Alex mope around our room, when I knew that all she really wanted was to talk to Randy."

"Well, I really wanted to talk to Randy, but I guess I could wait."

Sandra sighed. "Is it something that I can help you with?"

John sighed not knowing if he should try to explain everything to Sandra, whom he didn't even know, or wait and talk to Randy. "Umm, let's see. I have this girl who I used to date. Then we broke up but remained and friends. We eventually started a "friends with benefits" kind of relationship. But, I grew to want more than that again but she didn't really agree. Anyways though, she left quite quickly after our last fight. I've been trying to get a hold of her too, but nothing seems to work. I'm going home for a couple days off tomorrow and I was going to ask Randy if he thought I should try and go see her. What do you think?"

Sandra tried to process everything that John had said but then she just gave up finding it utterly too confusing. "John, I've just got one question. Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Then go see her."

John smiled. "Alright, thanks for the advice Sandra." Then John took off down the hall.

"You're welcome." Sandra called after him. She just shook her head as she went back to guarding the door waiting for Alex and Randy to emerge either at each other's throats or hopelessly in love.

* * *

Randy breathed in the scent of Alex's hair. She was intoxicating. He had to be near her. He just couldn't let her get away this time. "No way." Randy said in Alex's ear. "We need to talk." 

Alex almost fell apart at feeling Randy's warm breathe on her ear and neck. She had to control herself though and figure out how she could regain control of the situation. "We _were_ talking."

"Yes, but you weren't really willing to listen."

Alex laughed as she continued to struggle. "Is this your idea of being charming?"

Randy smirked. "Not really but…I had to do something. It's kind of hard to have a conversation with someone when they won't even look at you."

Alex stopped struggling. "Will you please let me go? I promise that we will have a real conversation."

Randy continued holding tightly. "Promise?"

Alex laughed. "Randy! I said that I promised…now will you please let me go?"

"Fine." Randy released his hold around Alex's waist as she stumbled out of his reach.

"Thank you." Alex turned to face him and then crossed her arms with a smug smile. "Now…talk."

"Alex, why do you have to be like that? You know how I feel about you." Randy said sincerely.

Alex looked at Randy questioningly. "Actually, I don't think that I do. I thought I did, but then I got a job here only to find you with another woman. So, excuse me if I'm not really sure where you stand."

"Alex, I broke up with her! Stacy and I aren't together anymore. We got together when I thought that I would never see you again." Randy paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Remember, you are the one that left in the first place…not me." Randy rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "Then, you came back and everything I felt for you in our first week together came flooding back. They are here right now and I can't get rid of them." Randy couldn't take not holding Alex anymore. He moved suddenly towards her. He quickly captured Alex's lips in a kiss filled with all the passion that had been building for her.

Alex wanted to melt into the kiss and just accept it. She almost did too but then her brain kicked in and told her no. She quickly pushed Randy away. "Randy, don't do that here and now. I need to say some things first."

Randy breathed heavily, still winded from that kiss, as he backed away from Alex. "Fine…then talk."

Alex sighed, not knowing how she should begin. "Randy, I avoided my feelings for you the entire time I was here for that week. From the first moment we met, we had a connection. I didn't know what to do about that because I knew that eventually I would have to leave. You though…you kept pushing it. I tried to avoid it, but that day in the airport I just couldn't do that any longer. I had to kiss you."

Randy laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so you had to kiss me? If you had to so badly, then why was it so easy for you to leave?"

"Randy it wasn't easy!" Alex yelled with frustration. "Why do you think I came back?"

Randy started to say something but then he stopped and his face softened. "I thought that I wasn't the reason that you came back?"

Alex shrugged. "Randy you were a big part of it. Not all of it…but a big part. From the moment I left your arms in that airport to this moment right here…" Alex paused unable to say the words out loud as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "…I've wanted you."

Randy moved back towards Alex to wipe the tear away but Alex avoided his touch.

"Wait I'm not finished yet." Alex sighed as she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry that I left in the first place. I'm sorry that I wouldn't let you explain. I'm sorry I avoided you these past two weeks. Most of all though, I'm sorry that I didn't say this sooner…" Alex wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up to look directly into Randy's eyes. "Randy the truth is, that when I look you in the eye, I can't pretend that I don't care. When I'm in the same room as you, I can't pretend that you aren't there. When you touch me, I can't pretend that it doesn't drive me crazy. I just can't fight it anymore. I'm sick of pretending that you don't mean anything. Alex paused. "Randy…I love you."

Randy didn't even know how to answer her, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a hold of her and just kissed her. This time Alex accepted it warmly and melted in Randy's embrace. The kiss was exactly what both Alex and Randy had been craving from each other from the moment that they met. Then Randy pulled away and smiled.

"By the way…I love you too."

Alex just laughed as she pulled Randy in for another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

John was heading to the locker room when his cell phone went off. After looking at the screen, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Rae?" 

"Hey John."

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, I know. I've kind of been avoiding you, but now I really need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

* * *

_A/N – Dun, dun, dun…Is Rae really going to tell John her news over the phone? Will she ever really be able to tell him? Hmm, I'm not telling. Alright, so there was the chapter. The chapter that all of you Randy and Alex shippers have been waiting for. Their conversation basically wrote itself and I'm very pleased with it. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones and please continue reviewing. I greatly appreciate all of you who support me!_

_Kim_


	12. Losing Nerve Only to Find Bad Timing

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 – Losing Nerve Only to Find Bad Timing**

Desiree couldn't make herself utter the words. She had called John in the hopes of saying something to him. She didn't even care whether it was about the baby or not, she just needed to talk to him. Now that she had him on the phone though, she had no idea what to say.

"Okay…" John said again, wondering what exactly Desiree needed to tell him. "Rae, are you alright?"

Desiree sighed. "John…I'm sorry."

John stopped walking in the hall, thoroughly confused by Desiree. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for leaving like that. You were trying to get me to understand something very important and I took the easy way out." Desiree sighed but finally managed to choke out more. "I left because I wanted to avoid the entire situation."

John could hear the emotion breaking through in Desiree's voice and he could instantly tell that there was something else going on. Desiree didn't just have epiphanies like this out of the blue. Something had definitely happened to her. John just wasn't sure what that was. "Rae, baby, I knew that. I understand that you are scared about changing our relationship. You never answered my question though. Are you alright?"

Desiree smiled. She knew that John would be able to see right through her. He knew her all too well. "I'm fine John…really, I am. I just wanted to call you and tell you that, over these last two weeks, I've thought about what you said. Can we meet sometime and talk about it in person?"

John grinned. "Rae, of course I'd like to see you. Actually, I'm going home for some days off the next couple of days. We could meet up and talk somewhere."

Desiree bit her lip slightly. It was a nervous habit she had for as long as she could remember. She had anticipated having a few more days to think about what she would say to him but now he was telling her that he would be in the area the next day. "Umm…that sounds great. Why don't we meet at our spot?"

John's smile grew even bigger. He knew what spot that Desiree was talking about. It was a spot that meant a lot to both of them when it came to their old relationship. The fact that Desiree wanted to meet there gave John hope that she wanted to start again, with their relationship the way it once had been. "That would be great. I'm flying out tomorrow morning. So why don't we meet around four?"

"That would be fine." Desiree said. "Good bye John."

"Wait…Rae?" John asked quickly, wanting to say something more before she hung up on him.

"Yes…" Desiree asked hesitantly.

"I look forward to seeing you again." John said truthfully.

"Me too." Desiree replied with much more hesitance in her voice than John portrayed in his. "Bye"

"Bye Rae." John quickly replied as they both hung up. John hadn't been expecting that conversation at all. That wasn't saying that he didn't like it though. To the contrary, John's conversation with Desiree put an extra bounce in John's step as he continued towards his locker room. He was looking forward to seeing Desiree again and seeing if she really was on the verge of accepting John back into her heart…for real.

As Desiree hung up the phone, she couldn't believe what she just got herself into. In less than 24 hours, she was going to tell John that he was going to be a father. Desiree had no idea how John would react to the news and she could feel the nervousness beginning to seep through her already.

* * *

Sandra was still standing outside of the writer's office wondering what had happened between Randy and Alex. By this time, they had been in there for a good 45 minutes and Sandra was really beginning to wonder what had become of them. Sandra was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door just staring at the ceiling. When she heard the door open, she quickly jumped up to see what had come of her conniving and planning. 

Upon seeing Randy and Alex walk out of the room hand in hand, with huge smiles present on both of their faces, Sandra immediately grinned. "So, I see that the two of you had a nice talk?"

Alex grinned. "Yes we did have a nice talk…and some nice…well…" Alex stopped as she leaned in to Sandra. "I don't think I need to go into detail."

Sandra just laughed at Alex's antics and then smirked at the smile that Alex and Randy shared after that. "I see…" Sandra said with a laugh. "Well…you're welcome."

Alex laughed. "I should have guessed that you had something to do with this."

Sandra grinned. "You mean Randy didn't tell you?"

Randy just smiled. "I didn't exactly get that far."

Sandra laughed. "Yeah, I sent Randy in there, knowing you were all alone because I knew the two of you just needed to talk."

Alex put her arm around Sandra and whispered in her ear. "Well, while I do thank you for your help, if you ever meddle in our relationship again…I'll be quite upset." Alex tried to keep a straight face and sound convincing.

Sandra cocked her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Alex just started laughing.

"Hey, what are you two talking about now?" Randy questioned having not heard the two girl's whispered conversation.

"Oh nothing babe." Alex replied with a grin.

"Why don't I believe you?" Randy said with a smile.

Alex wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "Because babe…you just know me too well. It's nothing too important though so don't worry about it."

"Alright." Randy said as he gave Alex a peck on the lips.

"Oh jeez, is this what I get to look forward to all the time now?" Sandra said with mock annoyance.

Alex just grinned at Randy and Randy looked at Sandra with a grin. "Yup…so get used to it."

Sandra just laughed as she began to walk away. "I'll see you later Alex."

"Bye Sandra. Thank you."

Sandra turned around with a smile. "Oh, you are welcome."

Alex just laughed as she turned back to Randy leaning into his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around Alex and just held her like that.

"This is so nice…to finally be in this moment with you." Alex said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it is." Randy agreed. Then he lifted Alex's chin so she would look at him. "Now though, I have to go do my job."

"Yeah I know." Alex replied sadly. "I don't want to let you go though. But I know I have to."

Randy leaned down and captured her lips. "See you later."

Alex returned the kiss and then let Randy go. She then returned into the writer's room to get some work done.

* * *

The next day John was walking the streets of Boston. He was anticipating his conversation with Desiree. In a way though, he was also dreading it. John could tell from their conversation the previous day that Desiree had something more on her mind than she was letting on. John had no idea what that more was but he did know that there was more. That more part was what had him worried. 

Still though, John continued on until he got to the spot. John and Desiree's spot was a park bench, under a tree, in the far corner of a park in Boston. As soon as John got there he took a seat and checked his watch. It read 3:45, so John was a little early. He didn't mind waiting though.

Desiree was walking down the street towards the park in Boston. She had walked this way many times and knew that she was almost there. Yet, she slowed, trying to gather her thoughts. She still hadn't decided what she was going to say yet. She knew that John deserved to know the truth but finding the words to say and actually saying the words were a difficult concept for Desiree to swallow.

Finally though, she got to the park. She saw John sitting on the bench waiting for her. She was about to walk over and join him but something held her back. She just stood there and watched John for a few moments. Before she could stop herself and think about what she was doing, she turned around and quickly walked away from the park.

John had been sitting there for a while waiting for Desiree for what seemed like ages. Upon checking his watch, John realized that it was now 5:00 and Desiree was an hour late. John had never known Desiree to be late so he was worried that something had happened to her. Then John realized that maybe she had just stood him up. John didn't understand why Desiree would make the plans only to stand him up but John decided to leave anyways. He had already been waiting for over and hour.

John returned to his home in West Newberry, outside of Boston. John wanted to call up Randy to see what he thought about Desiree not showing up but he decided against it. John had talked to Randy before leaving and was excited to hear that he and Alex were finally together. He didn't want to interfere with Randy's day off too much because he knew that he would be spending the time with Alex. That was the deciding factor he had for not calling Randy. Instead he just decided to take Randy's original advice of going out with friends. So, John called up a few of his Boston buddies and they all decided to meet at a bar to hang out and catch up.

Desiree and John happened to have the same circle of friends, so it wasn't surprising that John's plans to go out easily fell into Desiree's knowledge. She felt terrible about losing her nerve and standing him up. With this thought in mind, Desiree made the decision that she really did have to talk to John. That was what put Desiree in front of the bar that night pushing herself to enter. The problem was that she might have waited a little too long.

John had been at the bar for a few hours at this point and had several beers in him. He didn't really care though. He was having a blast with his friends and didn't really realize how drunk he was getting. Unfortunately for John, when he got drunk he got a little too friendly with people that he shouldn't be that friendly with. It just so happened that the instant John had a gorgeous girl sitting on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her, Desiree entered the bar.

As soon as Desiree saw John with the girl her jaw dropped and her nerve flew out the door. The tears started to swell in her eyes as John made eye contact with her. Seeing Desiree with tears in her eyes sobered John instantly. He stood up pushing the girl away to try and explain. Before he could say a word though, Desiree bolted.

* * *

_A/N – Well then, there is the end of another chapter. This chapter concentrated on the drama between John and Desiree and…wow, there is definitely some drama going on there. Don't forget about Randy and Alex though. There will be more in store for them too. Whether it will be good or bad I won't say. I'll only say that there will be more. Thanks for all of the reviews and please continue with them. _

_Kim_


	13. As Time Goes By

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_A/N – Okay, I just feel I need to explain something first for anyone who is confused. Desiree is pregnant from a night with John prior to the visit that occurred in this story. So when she found out that she was pregnant she was about a month pregnant. I just wanted to give you all a timeline so that you don't get confused in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 – As Time Goes By**

John quickly stumbled out of the bar. He looked up the street and then he looked down the street but Desiree was nowhere to be found. Then he spotted her across the street, a little ways up. She was starting to get into a taxi.

"Rae! Wait!" John yelled as he headed towards the taxi.

Desiree paused momentarily but then she just continued to get into the taxi. John reached the taxi and tried to open the door but Desiree had locked it. Desiree and John just looked at each other for a few moments neither knowing what they should do or what was going on in the other one's head. Then Desiree simply told the driver to drive. John sadly looked at the taxi as it drove away and Desiree didn't even look back.

John stood there staring after the taxi long after it was out of sight. He didn't even want to comprehend what had just occurred. Desiree had stood him up at the park only to find him in a compromising position at the bar. They both had reasons to be upset but John still just wanted to talk to her. Now though, it seemed that Desiree didn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

It had been 3 months since that night. John had been trying to get in touch with Desiree the entire time but it seemed that she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Her cell number had been changed, she didn't live in the same apartment anymore, and even their mutual friends didn't know where she was. Well, they either didn't know or they just wouldn't tell John. John really was at a loss for what to do next. For three months he had been trying his best to get in touch with her and now he was about to give up. He didn't even understand Desiree's actions. Granted she had found him with his arms around another woman but it was harmless. There had to be something else going on with her. John just wished he knew what that was. 

John was walking in the halls of the arena looking the way he had for the past three months, sad and defeated. Everyone knew why he was so upset but no one really talked about it. No one really knew how to fix it either, except for Randy and Alex. His especially sad mood today didn't go unnoticed.

Alex pulled Randy into the empty locker room and quickly closed the door. "Randy, do you see what your friend is going through?"

"Yeah. Of course I see how torn up he is about this entire situation." Randy replied quickly.

"Then, why won't you let me convince Desiree to come back?" Alex exclaimed loudly.

Randy tried to quiet his girlfriend down so that no one heard them. No one knew that they had been in contact with Desiree. "Alex, we've talked about this. I just think that they should be left alone to handle this on their own."

"What, like we were left alone?" Alex asked quickly before she continued. "Do you realize that we probably still wouldn't be speaking if we had been left alone? Randy they need our help."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't think that it's a good idea. If you try and convince her to come back that might push her away more. If we push her away, then she might lose contact with us too."

Alex just scoffed at Randy's idea. "She wouldn't do that. Desiree would never lose contact with me."

Randy laughed. "Alex you haven't been friends with her for that long. How do you know that?"

That was Alex's cue to get defensive. "Desiree and I bonded. She would never do that. I know that she just wants an excuse to come back. We can give that to her."

"Alex you're wrong and you just aren't willing to admit it because you always have to be right." Randy replied stubbornly.

Alex threw her hands up in defeat. "You are impossible." Then she stormed out of the locker room and slammed the door on her way for good measure.

Randy flinched at the sound of the door slamming. He just shook his head. It seemed like all they did since they had gotten together was fight. It always stemmed back to John and Desiree too. Randy just wished he knew what to do.

Alex stormed down the hall. She couldn't believe Randy. She knew that the right thing to do was to convince Desiree to come back. Randy was wrong. Then Alex stopped walking. Once she thought about it, Randy had a point. Alex leaned against the wall. Why did she always have to get so defensive? She always overreacted and then regretted it later. She then slowly headed back towards the locker room. Once she was halfway there, she stopped. What was she going to say to Randy this time? They always had huge fights about seemingly small situations. Both of them had a habit of blowing things up bigger than they needed to be. In the end though they always seemed to figure things out once they both stopped needing to be right. She decided the only way to fix things was to go and see Randy. She took a deep breath and then continued towards the locker room.

Randy was sitting on a bench in the empty locker room trying to figure out how to fix things with Alex. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He answered quickly. He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal his girlfriend standing there.

Randy quickly stood up and walked towards her as she entered the room and closed the door. "Randy…" Alex began quietly.

"Alex?" Randy questioned as he grabbed her hands to support her in whatever she had to say.

"I'm sorry." Alex said quickly. "I don't want to fight with you anymore about this. You're right." She said as she looked towards the floor.

Randy grabbed her chin and lifted it so she would look at him. "No, baby. I was thinking about it. You're right. We should at least give it a try for the good of John, Desiree, and their baby."

Alex smiled up at him. Then her face clouded with confusion again. "But Randy, you had a point. I don't want to push Desiree away."

Randy thought for a moment. "Then why don't we just feel it out with her and see if she is open to the idea at all. If she immediately shuts it down then we won't push her but if she seems open then we can try for our idea."

Alex smiled. "I love the way you think."

Randy looked at her with a grin. "What can I say baby? We work well together I guess."

"I guess we do." Alex said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Randy.

Randy willing returned the kiss and then they began formulating their plan to get John and Desiree together again. John had missed enough of Desiree's pregnancy already. He didn't deserve to miss anymore of it.

* * *

Desiree's pregnancy had gone pretty well so far. In the early part of her pregnancy she had morning sickness but it was never too terribly bad and by now it had subsided to almost nothing. She was tired a lot like most pregnant women, but she figured she had a right to be since she was handling everything herself. She was still living in Boston but she had moved and kept in contact with only a few of her friends. She had made them promise not to tell John where she was living now. It was tough being pregnant without a significant other by her side. Through it all though Desiree was handling it all pretty well. She was now about halfway through her pregnancy and her little baby was showing up pretty well at this point. Desiree had finally been able to convince herself that she needed maternity clothes at the 4 month mark and was now enjoying showing off her little bump wherever she went. 

Throughout the past months Desiree's baby had grown but Desiree had been given a lot of time to think too. She had thought a lot about so many things. She had thought about the baby, about John, and mostly about her past with John. When Desiree first learned about the baby, she had been upset. It was just because she was nervous, scared, and mostly confused about everything else going on in her life. Now though, she was very excited about the baby. Before the baby, Desiree had been lying to herself about her feelings for John. It wasn't that the baby changed her mind. It was that the baby made her realize that she was in love with John. She had just been avoiding admitting it because she was afraid of getting hurt. She was still afraid of getting hurt but she knew that the baby deserved a father. Desiree knew that she should try and talk to John for the sake of the baby. If John wanted nothing to do with her, it would hurt but Desiree knew that she could never say that she hadn't tried.

The problem now was actually getting herself to commit to talking to John. She had tried to call him several times. The first time she hung up after the first ring. The second time she hung up after hearing John's voice. The third time his phone went to voicemail and Desiree couldn't convince herself to leave a message. On this particular day Desiree had convinced herself to call him again. As she was about to call though her phone rang. Desiree hesitantly answered it. "Hello?" She questioned cautiously.

"Hey!" Alex's voice sounded through the phone confidently.

"Oh hey Alex." Desiree said with a laugh.

"So, how are you doing today?" Alex questioned.

"I'm doing good. The morning sickness has pretty much gone away and my baby is growing more and more everyday."

"Yeah, I bet. So do we know the sex of this baby yet?"

"Well, I do because I just barely found out yesterday." Desiree replied with a laugh.

"So?" Alex questioned quickly.

"Alex, I would kind of like the father of this baby to know it's sex before my friends know."

"Okay, so does that mean that you are going to talk to John before you pop that baby out?" Alex questioned cautiously.

"Of course I'm going to talk to him before that." Desiree said boldly. "I just haven't gotten around to it yet." She continued more timidly.

"Well, why don't I give you an excuse? Come and visit Randy and I on the road for a week. I would love to see you again and it would give you the chance to see John."

Desiree thought for a moment. It was her perfect chance to talk to John once and for all. "Umm…okay." She said quietly.

"What?" Alex questioned. She wasn't sure if she heard Desiree right or not.

"I said okay." Desiree yelled over the phone.

"Alright then." Alex replied with a laugh. "Randy and I will set that up. You're doing the right thing Dez. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye."

"Bye" Alex replied quickly as they both hung up their phones.

Alex turned quickly to Randy. "She wants to see him."

Randy grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her. "I knew we could get this to work. So when is she coming?"

"When is who coming?" John questioned as he walked in to the room.

* * *

_A/N – I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I got stuck on how to continue, plus I had very little time. That combination basically equals no update for over two weeks. But anyways, I'm finally back! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now are Alex and Randy going to be able to keep the secret for a little while longer? And will Desiree be able to actually go through with talking to John? All will soon be revealed. Just review and I'll try to update soon. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews so far. I love and appreciate the support. _

_Kim_


	14. To Tell or Not to Tell

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 14 – To Tell or Not to Tell**

Randy and Alex turned with surprise when they heard John, as he entered the room. They shared a split second look wondering what they should do. "Umm…" Alex began.

Randy sighed knowing they should tell John the truth. "John I'm not going to lie to you. D…"

But Randy didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Alex interrupted him. "Daniel is coming." Alex turned and just smiled at Randy.

John just looked at Alex completely confused. "Who is Daniel?"

Alex laughed as she tried to think fast. "Daniel is…well he is…"

Randy could tell that Alex was at a loss for words so he tried to think of something to help her out. "Daniel is…your sister's new boyfriend."

Alex smiled. "Yes, exactly. He is my sister's boyfriend. I've never met him but she has told me so much about him that I feel like I've known him for years."

John was still confused. "So only your sister's boyfriend is coming? What about your sister? Wait, is that why you said she?"

Alex laughed as she shared another glance with Randy. They were just digging themselves into a deeper and deeper hole. "Yes, of course, my sister is coming too. Why else would I say she?"

Randy grinned back at her, content with what they had come up with even though he was originally just going to tell John the truth. "That's right. Alex's sister, Natalie, is coming to visit and she is bringing along her boyfriend as well."

John just looked at Randy and Alex thoroughly confused but he seemed to accept their explanation as he smiled. Then confusion returned to his face again. "Hey wait, I didn't know you had a sister."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, it's my little sister. She is such a great girl. You should really enjoy meeting her."

John just shrugged. "Okay."

Alex walked over towards John. "So what is going on John? I'm sure you came here for a reason."

John just shrugged again. "It's nothing really. Forget I even came." Then John left the room as abruptly as he had entered.

Alex made sure the door was shut tight before she turned back to Randy. "Well, that was a close one." Then Alex lightly hit Randy in the arm in a reprimanding fashion. "Why were you going to tell him the truth?"

Randy drew his arm up. "Hey! I just thought that he deserved to know the truth. Do you really think that surprise is the best option?"

Alex just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. We've helped them to this point and now I think it is up to Desiree and John to put their relationship back together themselves. Duh!" Alex said with mock annoyance.

Randy grinned. "Hey, don't be smart with me."

Alex kept her defiant stance and tone firmly in place. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Randy just smirked. "This." He said quickly as he pushed Alex against the door and captured her lips with his own. Alex's defiant act quickly melted away as she melted into Randy's embrace. Then Randy pulled away leaving Alex breathless.

Alex grinned as the two just stared at each other. "That works."

Randy just laughed as he grabbed Alex's hand and they walked out of the empty locker room.

* * *

A few days had gone by and John was now home for a couple of days off. He was just taking some time to be with his family and relax. With everything involving wrestling and his music, he just needed the time to be away from it all. He was just hanging out at home when his cell phone rang.

"Hey." John said as he quickly answered it. Only silence answered him on the other end of the phone.

"Hello." John said again. Getting only silence again he slammed his phone closed in frustration. He had been getting strange phone calls like that for the past couple of months. At first they had been few and far between but now he had received at least 5 in the past few days. He was really getting tired of it and he just wished the person would stop doing it.

He grabbed his keys and decided to head to his favorite gym in Boston to get rid of some of his frustrations. Once there he changed into some workout gear and headed straight for the punching bag. John put on his headphones and immediately got lost in the music and thoughts that he had. He thought about the phone calls, but most of all (like usual) he thought about Desiree.

It was killing him inside because he hadn't seen her in three months. Being back in Boston made him think of the last time he had seen her. He still couldn't believe that she left in that taxi and never even looked back. Granted she had a right to be pissed but would that really keep her away for three months? John just wished he knew what was going on.

* * *

Desiree was walking around Boston doing some early shopping for the baby. Now that she knew the sex, she was in full mom mode buying the cutest outfits she could find and decorating the nursery. She happened to pass by a workout gym when she stopped in her tracks at what she saw. His back was to her but Desiree would know who it was no matter what. The stance and body was John's for sure.

She just starred at him for a couple seconds but then she noticed him turning towards the window and immediately turned around hoping John wouldn't notice her or know who she was. She had tried to call him earlier that day but again hadn't been able to follow through with it. She knew that she definitely wasn't ready now either. So, after turning around she casually walked away. Seeing that John didn't come running out of the gym, Desiree figured that he just hadn't noticed her. Once she was away from the window though she quickly caught a taxi out of that area, to be on the safe side.

She returned home and decided she had to call Alex. Desiree knew that she had promised Alex to visit so that she could talk to John. After seeing John today though, she knew she couldn't go through with it. She picked up the phone and quickly called Alex.

"Hey." A male voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hi." Desiree said with confusion. "Randy is that you?"

"Yeah." Randy said with a laugh, knowing it was Desiree. "Expecting someone else?"

"Well yes, I was expecting Alex since it is her phone that I called."

Randy continued laughing. "Yeah, sorry. She is right here though, if you want to talk to her."

Desiree smiled seeing as how she was finally getting who she wanted. "Yes, I would, thank you."

"Alright, I can see I'm not wanted." He replied with a depressed voice.

Desiree just laughed at his antics as she heard Alex's voice. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Hey Alex. Umm…I've been thinking about it." Desiree started.

"About what?" Alex said before continuing quickly as realization sunk in. "Oh no, don't even think about it. You are not canceling your visit. I won't let you."

"Alex." Desiree whined. "I'm not ready to talk to John yet. I saw him today…"

"What!" Alex said quickly interrupting Desiree in the middle of her sentence.

"Yeah, he was in Boston and I saw him…but he didn't see me." Desiree continued quickly. "Seeing him I realized that I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"Desiree, I think you really need to talk to John." Alex said in the best supportive but demanding tone she could muster.

"Yeah…I know." Desiree said quietly. "I'm just not sure if I can."

"Randy and I will be here for you if you need us and John…well, he just really wants to see you."

"Well he wants to see me now…but, once he sees that I'm pregnant I'm sure he won't want anything to do with me." With that said Desiree had finally uttered the big fear she had about seeing John. She hadn't said it out loud yet and she hadn't even really thought about it but once she said it, she knew it was right.

"Honey, is that what you are afraid of?" Alex asked with concern. "John isn't going to react like that…and if he does I'll just have to have Randy kick his ass." Alex continued with a laugh.

Alex's comment just made Desiree laugh knowing that Alex really would do that too. It was even funnier too because Alex used to be the shy one and Desiree used to be the daring one but now the roles had changed. Desiree's issues with not dealing with her emotions had turned her into a quiet more reserved person whereas Alex's ability to be comfortable with Randy had turned her into the bold one. It was strange but somehow it all worked out.

"Desiree?" Alex questioned having not heard from Desiree after her comment.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"It's alright. So, am I going to have to come drag you or are you going to come of your own free will?" Alex asked with a laugh.

Desiree just laughed. "Now, you wouldn't drag a pregnant woman would you?"

"Oh, don't tempt me woman." Hearing no reply from Desiree, Alex just continued. "Come on, Raw is in Connecticut this Monday. You can just drive down Monday morning and see me, Randy, and maybe even John before the show."

Desiree thought for a few seconds. It really was the perfect opportunity. "Okay."

"Great!" Alex replied quickly.

"I'm going to call John and let him know too. I want this to be scheduled. I'm going to surprise him enough with how I look so he should at least know that I'm coming."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to call him for months. I really need to finally go through with it. I'm not going to tell him about seeing you guys either because then he'll know that I've been talking to you. I don't want him mad at you guys."

"Alright. We'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye." Desiree said quickly as she hung up the phone. Then she picked up the phone again though and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey." A voice on the other end of the line said quickly.

"Hi John. It's Rae."

"Rae? Damn… How have you been? Where are you? Are you okay?" John's questions all came out in a blur as he tried to get his emotions in check. He was finally talking to her and he didn't even know where to start.

Desiree laughed. "I'm fine and I've been fine. I'm calling because I want to talk to you face to face."

"Okay…" John continued cautiously.

"You are going to be in Connecticut for Raw this Monday so I'll meet you at the Memory Café in downtown Hartford at 1 o'clock."

"Alright." John said trying to take in everything Desiree had said. "I really look forward to talking to you Rae. I've missed you."

"Yeah, I know John. I've missed you too. Bye."

"Bye." John said quickly before Desiree hung up.

* * *

It was Monday now and Desiree couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with this. She had a friend drive her down from Boston earlier that morning because she didn't want to drive while she was pregnant. Then she met Randy and Alex to talk to them real quick. They had continued to tell Desiree that everything would be fine and that she just needed to talk everything through with John.

Now though, sitting in the café alone, Desiree wasn't so sure. She was so afraid of John's reaction and she didn't even know what she was going to say to him. She didn't really have time to think about it though either.

She was sitting in the booth watching the door when she saw John walk in. He smiled when he noticed her and headed over to the booth in the corner where she was. Before he could say anything though Desiree stood up from the booth showing off her protruding abdomen.

John's eyes immediately fell to Desiree's middle and his jaw dropped. He didn't even know what to say, as he stood there with his mouth open just staring at her.

* * *

_A/N –_ (hiding under a rock) _Okay, no one kill me._ _Now, I'm sure you are all very upset with where I ended but…you'll get over it. No seriously, I'll be back with the conversation that you have all been waiting for. I know you all probably expected it in this chapter but I had to set up the perfect cliffhanger. Come on…you have to admit that was pretty good. On the bright side though, I did update pretty fast that time. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and please continue to review! _


	15. I Never Stopped Loving You

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – I Never Stopped Loving You**

Desiree had thought about what John's reaction to her being pregnant would be. Being speechless though wasn't one of the thoughts she had in mind. John just stared at her for several moments giving Desiree time to worry about the first words that would come out of his mouth. Would there be anger? Would there be regret? Desiree wasn't sure. The waiting game though was getting old. She had waited 3 months for John's reaction to her pregnancy and silence wasn't really a welcome reaction.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Desiree asked with annoyance.

John finally came out of his silence. "Umm…uhh…I don't really know what to say. You're uhh…you're…"

"Pregnant?" Desiree said finishing John's question.

"Yeah." John said quickly as his eyes fell to the floor.

Desiree smirked at John being uncomfortable with pregnancy. It was a perfectly normal reaction from a male. Then she smirked and crossed her arms. "Yes I am…and before you even ask…of course it's yours."

John looked up into her eyes quickly. "I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Oh really?"

John put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet slightly. "Okay, so maybe I was thinking about it …but then I figured it was mine because why else would you hide from me for three months."

"John…" Desiree sighed. "I wasn't hiding from you. I just…" Desiree suddenly realized that the two of them were still standing in the café and some of the customers were beginning to stare. "Umm…maybe we should sit down and talk."

John shrugged his shoulder. "Alright."

The two settled themselves into the booth sitting opposite each other before Desiree continued. "I wasn't hiding John. I was just…worried about your reaction."

"Why would you worry Rae? We used to be so close. There was one time when we could tell each other anything."

Desiree smiled. "Yes John, I know. But, that was a long time ago and a lot has changed since then. We are both different people and I just didn't know how to tell you."

John reached across the table and grabbed Desiree's hand. "We really aren't that different you know. We may be older, but not a lot has changed." John smiled. "Remember when we had that scare back in high school, when we were dating. You didn't know how to tell me then either but when you finally did, I was okay with the baby and I was going to support you. Then you ended up not being pregnant, and everything was still okay. It brought us closer."

"Yeah, but then we broke up 4 months later."

John nodded his head. "Yes we did, but that wasn't why we broke up. Do you even remember why we broke up in the first place?"

Desiree thought for a second and then smiled. "No, actually I don't. I just remember that we decided to stay friends."

John grinned. "It's weird but I don't remember either." The two of them shared a laugh about not being able to remember why they had even broken up in the first place all those years ago.

Then John got a determined look on his face. "What?" Desiree questioned upon seeing his face.

"I didn't spend the past 3 months trying to find you to reminisce though. I came here today to explain myself to you."

Desiree's expression softened. "John, you don't have to explain yourself."

"No, I do. That night, when you left in the taxi, it was nothing. You know Gaby, she's an old friend just like you. But unlike you, Gaby will remain just that, an old friend. But you, Rae I love you."

Tears started to form in Desiree's eyes. "I didn't even realize it was Gaby. I saw you with another woman and I just panicked. The fact that the woman was Gaby explains a lot though, since she has always been like that." Then Desiree thought about the second part of John's statement and shook her head. "John I don't want you to say that just for the baby's sake. I know that you have a career and a life apart from me and I don't want to ruin that."

John scooted out of his side of the booth and quickly sat next to Desiree. He lifted up her chin so she'd look at him as he wiped away her tears. "Don't do that Rae, regardless of the baby I was going to tell you this. Rae, I love you. I always have and I never stopped."

This just brought on a whole knew batch of tears. Desiree was already an emotional woman. Add in the pregnancy factor and the emotions go crazy. John pulled her in for a hug and Desiree whispered. "I love you too." John pulled back to question Desiree about that statement but Desiree just continued talking, no longer in a whisper. "I love you John. I never stopped loving you either. I don't know why I kept avoiding getting back together with you. I think I was just afraid that you didn't love me back."

John smiled. "Well now you know. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I can't believe you went through these first few months of pregnancy alone. Have you been alright? Is everything alright?"

Desiree smiled as she wiped away the tears. "I'm fine. Your son is fine. Everything is fine John."

It took a moment for John to process what Desiree said but once he did his eyes got huge. "My son?" He finally choked out.

Desiree laughed at John's reaction. "Yes John. In hopefully 5 months you'll be the proud daddy of a baby boy."

"I'm going to have a son?" John questioned again, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes!" Desiree laughed.

John just smiled and then pulled Desiree in for a passionate kiss that he had been waiting to give her. Desiree returned the kiss with equal passion but couldn't help herself from wondering what came next. Sure John was happy to be apart of their sons life but was it really possible? He had a busy career with wrestling and promotional stuff. Add to that his music and his soon to be movie, and Desiree wasn't sure how everything could possibly work out. For the time being though she decided to enjoy finally being back in John's arms.

* * *

After talking to Desiree before she saw John, Alex went to the arena to get some work done. Getting work done was a difficult job though when she couldn't stop thinking about John and Desiree. She also hadn't seen Randy since they had talked with Desiree and she was wondering what had become of him. Her questions weren't answered when she found Randy either. 

She was walking down the hall with some paperwork around 4:30 when she almost ran into Randy rushing around the corner. Alex pulled the paperwork in close to her and fell against the wall to avoid him. Randy quickly turned to see who he had almost run into and upon seeing that it was Alex he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Where have you been?" She asked with slight annoyance. "And why are you in such a hurry?"

Randy shifted uncomfortably with his gym bag on his shoulder, not sure how he could explain himself without giving anything away. "Umm, I've been around…but right now I'm kind of late so I have to go." He replied as he left as quickly as he had come.

"But, Randy…" Alex called after him. Randy was already gone though.

Alex couldn't figure out Randy sometimes. She knew that he loved her and she knew that she loved him. Heck, she had known that within the first week of knowing him. Sometimes though, she just didn't understand him. He did things that he wouldn't tell her about, or he would be gone for awhile and she would never know why. It seemed like ever since they had gotten together 3 months ago, it was one big hurdle after another that they had to get through. Alex kept expecting things to get easier. They loved each other. Shouldn't staying together be easy?

She just shook her head as she continued to her office to get some more work done.

About two hours later, Alex was deep in concentration over some work she was doing when the door to her office opened. She looked up to find Desiree standing in the doorway. Alex immediately smiled and rushed over to her.

"Hey!" Alex said as she hugged Desiree. "So how did it go?"

Desiree smiled. "Everything is fine. John took the news really well and he loves me so everything is good."

"Well, of course he loves you. We've been trying to get it through both of your skulls that the two of you belong together."

"Yeah, I know." Desiree said with a smile.

"Have the two of you been talking this whole time?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, we got to talking about that past, about what happened three months ago, about our baby boy, and just stuff in general."

"Wait, wait, wait…your baby boy? You're having a baby boy?" Alex questioned quickly.

"Yes, I'm having a baby boy." Desiree said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Dez. You have your man, you're having a baby, and most of all you are happy. You are happy right?"

"Yes, I'm very happy and much more relaxed now that I'm not keeping a secret from John anymore. What about you? You have Randy."

"Yeah." Alex said with a sarcastic laugh.

Desiree caught on quickly. "Wait, what is going on?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't really know. I didn't want to bother you with it while you were having troubles of your own but I don't know what is going on with Randy and I. I mean, it's obvious that we love each other greatly but sometimes I feel like that isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Desiree questioned.

Alex sat down, defeated, on the couch. "It seems like since we got together, if we weren't scheming to get you and John together again, then we were fighting. We were either fighting or Randy was nowhere to be found." Alex shrugged. "Like today, since we saw you this morning, I haven't seen Randy all day. Well, I saw him once but he basically plowed me over in the hall and then he was gone."

"I'm sorry Alex. What can I do to help?" Desiree asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"I don't know." Alex answered. "I just don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to Randy about it." Desiree suggested.

Alex laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I would. If I could ever find him."

Desiree stood up from the couch with determination. "Well then, we will go find him." With that said she grabbed Alex's hand, pulled her up from the couch, and they left Alex's office to find Randy.

* * *

"Alright, so I got everything set today and I can't wait to see you. I love you." Randy said as he hung up the phone. 

"Aren't you supposed to be saying that to me?" Alex questioned from the open doorway.

Randy turned slowly knowing who it was. "Alex." He said once he saw it was definitely her. "What are you doing here?"

Alex crossed her arms across her chest. "I think you should answer my questions first. Who were you just on the phone with and where have you been all day?"

Randy shifted his weight uncomfortably. He couldn't tell Alex the truth so what was he supposed to say? "Umm…"

* * *

_A/N – Well, I'm finally back with an update. I hope you all liked. I finally settled the John and Desiree situation. Well, at least for now. What does the future hold for them? But, now I've created more drama for Alex and Randy. What is Randy up to? Hmm…you shall all see soon enough. Keep those reviews coming. I love every single one of them. Thanks! _

_Kim_


	16. Misinterpreting the Signs

_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – Misinterpreting the Signs**

"Umm…" Randy continued. "I've had a lot of stuff to do all day so I've been here and there. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Randy replied as casually as he could trying to mask how nervous he was about letting the truth slip out.

"No, no, no Randy. Don't even try that. I've been in my office all day working. You're the one that has been missing and not answering his phone all day." Alex continued with anger poking Randy in the chest for good measure. "And you did see me today in the hall but you left so quickly, barely even saying hi. I'm not surprised that you forgot."

"Alex" Randy grabbed her chin gently and held it up so she would look at him. Her beautiful green eyes captivated him every time he saw them and if he wasn't careful, he would accidentally reveal to her the real nature of his day. "Don't be angry at me. I'm sorry that I haven't been around all day but I promise that I'm all yours tonight."

"You promise?" Alex questioned.

"I promise. Right now though, I'm supposed to go work out my match for later." Randy moved a stray strand of her wavy brown hair and placed it gently behind her ear as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered softly as he started to leave.

Randy's final comment though jogged Alex's memory. "Hey wait!" She called as she rushed to catch up to him. "What about that phone call?" Alex said as she crossed her arms.

Randy grimaced as he slowly turned around and then smiled coyly at Alex. "Oh that, it was nothing." Randy shifted his weight uncomfortably trying to figure out what to say to Alex to explain himself. He couldn't tell the truth but he didn't want to lie to her either. "I was just…well you see…" But before Randy could finish John casually walked into the room.

"Hey man, Benoit was looking for you so the two of you could work out your match for later tonight." John said upon seeing Randy.

Randy casually shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess I better go." With one last gentle look Alex's way, Randy quickly left.

Alex though, wasn't giving up that easily as she followed Randy into the hall. "We aren't done with this conversation."

Randy turned quickly. Seeing the anger and hurt in Alex's eyes, Randy wished he could just grab her and tell her the truth. Randy knew he couldn't do that though or everything would be ruined. So instead, he just smiled his little grin. "I promise, I'll talk to you later."

Alex just crossed her arms as she watched Randy walk away again. Then she walked back into the room where Dez and John were. "He has made a lot of promises today that he best be able to stick to."

Desiree smiled with optimism hoping to cheer up Alex. "Well, maybe its nothing at all like you think it is. You are probably just misinterpreting everything going on."

"Right…" Alex said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Then she brightened slightly with much more optimism. "Let's hope so." With that thought in mind Alex said her goodbyes to John and Desiree and headed down the hall to the writer's office to get some work done.

Desiree frowned. "This is bad, John, very bad. I think they've spent so much of their energy working on getting our relationship back together that they've let their own relationship suffer."

John nodded his head as he moved forward. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, laying his hands gently on her slightly protruding abdomen. "What should we do?" He asked, laying his head gently on her shoulder.

Desiree thought for a minute. "Why don't we help them the same way they helped us?"

"Rae, do you really think we should be getting involved in their relationship?" John questioned.

Desiree laughed. "Do you realize that their meddling saved our relationship? Maybe our meddling can save theirs."

John thought about. "Yeah, you're right." He said with a nod of his head. "So do you want me to talk to Randy?"

Desiree nodded as she released herself from John's grip and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That would be a good idea. Try to figure out what is going on with him. He really has been acting strange all day."

John looked down at Desiree with a smile. "Alright, I'll try and talk to him about it. I won't be able to until after the show though. I'll talk to him before he leaves the arena."

"I hope this works." Desiree said with a sigh. "Alex is really bummed about the entire situation. She really loves Randy but she is just so confused right now."

"Yeah, I know baby. We'll try and fix this though, the way they helped fix us."

Desiree laughed. "Speaking of baby…this little thing just keeps growing." Desiree said with a smile.

John laughed as he placed his hand on Desiree's abdomen and smiled down at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when I swell out to the size of a whale in a few months."

John grinned. "Of course I will. You'll always be my beautiful Rae."

Desiree just laughed as she pushed John away so he could go and get ready for the show. Inside though she was still worrying about her friend and the relationship that seemed to be crumbling before their very eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Alex finally shut her computer with a click and packed it away in the carrying case. She casually pushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face gently behind her ear. She would have to remember to not wear her hair in the same way again since she had been repeating that simple motion all night and it was beginning to get on her nerves. The loose hair simply wouldn't stay in place. She picked up the loose paper lying around and packed that in her bag as well. 

The show was over and she figured Randy was probably just showering and changing after his match. She couldn't help letting a small smile appear on her lips as she thought about Randy in the shower getting cleaned up. She may have been mad at him but that didn't stop her from loving him all the same. She wasn't really in a big rush to find him though because according to him he was hers all night to discuss what had been up with him all day. Still though, she slung her bag on her shoulder and headed out of the writer's office as she pulled out her new cell phone.

She had completely forgotten about it all day with all the other excitement and was beginning to wonder if anyone had tried to call her. She was busy checking the messages as she wandered down the halls of the arena. With the cell phone being new, Alex was still trying to figure out all the bells, whistles, and quirks it had to offer. She eventually arrived at the locker room though and opened the door slowly, as she was otherwise occupied with her cell phone. She stopped in her tracks though when she overheard Randy.

Alex could hear him but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She silently crept towards his voice and carefully sneaked a peek around the corner. Randy's back was to her as he talked on his cell phone, so he didn't see her. Alex casually returned around the corner and began to listen in on Randy's conversation. She new it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't stay, but for some reason she couldn't remove herself from that spot. She was only hearing parts of the conversation though as what Randy was saying was difficult to understand.

"Samantha…  
the arrival…California…  
at the hotel…no, I'll…  
at the club…is set…  
she doesn't suspect…  
anger should…maybe shock…  
so happy…you made it…  
see a broken promise…be happy  
our love…"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Who is Samantha? Why is Randy talking about a hotel and a club to her? Was he meeting her in one of those places? California? Oh no! Is Randy cheating on me? Is that what I supposedly don't suspect? Does he think I'll be shocked and angry that he is cheating on me? Broken promises? Our love? He must be cheating. I can't believe this. _She slowly tried to process everything she was hearing but in the end, she kept coming to the same conclusion. She didn't want to believe it but all the signs pointed to it. Randy was cheating on her with another woman and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Alex quickly moved away from the wall trying not to make a sound. She didn't want to talk to Randy. Not now…not ever. The tears started flowing down her face. She wanted to run away…as far away as she could run to get away from Randy but she couldn't. Her feet were fixed to their spot and they weren't moving.

When Randy turned around after hanging up the phone, he saw Alex standing there with tears running down her face. "Alex! Alex, are you okay?" Randy asked as he moved to wrap his arm around her.

As soon as Randy touched her though, Alex snapped out it and she literally snapped. "Don't touch me!" She yelled as she pushed Randy away with much more force than Randy anticipated.

Randy was immediately confused. _What did he do? _As the tears slowly slipped down Alex's cheek Randy tried to stare into Alex's eyes to see if he could figure out what was going on in her head. She wouldn't look him in the eyes though. Better stated she averted her eyes in every direction possible except in the direction of Randy's eyes. She just couldn't do it…look him in the eyes that is. "Alex, what is wrong?"

"Randy…I just can't believe you would do this to me." Alex said as she stumbled back away from him, finally able to move her feet.

Randy had no idea what Alex was talking about. _What did he do?_ "Alex, I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

Alex laughed. She was still crying but she actually started laughing at Randy. "What did you do wrong?" She said with laughter. "I don't know." She continued with sarcasm. "The fact that you were missing in action all day or the fact that you've been having mysterious phone calls all day with people you can't wait to see and people named Samantha."

Randy cringed. He figured Alex must have overheard his most recent conversation.

Alex saw Randy's evident cringe and she just laughed some more. "Yeah, that's right Randy. I heard your little conversation. You can't hide the truth anymore. I know what's going on and I don't want to hear about it. So, as far as I'm concerned we are through." She yelled as she ran out of the room finally letting her feet move away from the man who had broken her heart.

"Alex wait!" Randy called after her as he raced into the hallway following her. "You don't understand." He said softly after he realized she was gone. "This was all about you."

* * *

_A/N – Oooh, what could that mean? Have you all figured out what is going on yet? Wow everyone, I am SO SORRY. This update took me a really long time to get done and I promise that I will try to be quicker in the future. I just got extremely busy, and I also wasn't exactly sure what to put in this chapter and what to not put in this chapter. Also I'm sorry to bring bad news but this story is nearing its conclusion. There will probably only be one or two more chapters. Before you get all worked up though, I'm sure I'll start another story that you all can read when I finish this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed! Don't forget to review this chapter as well.  
Kim_


	17. The Dangers of Misconceptions

_Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill; I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 17 – The Dangers of Misconceptions**

Alex was so angry as she stormed down the halls of the arena towards the exit. She couldn't believe that Randy would do such a thing after telling her how much he loved her. The tears were definitely flowing down her face and at the moment she just wanted to get as far away from it all as she possibly could.

She finally reached the exit and quickly tried to find her car. Upon finding it, Alex just smirked to herself as she heard the engine turn over. She found some sort of retribution in the fact that Randy would have to find his own way back to the hotel. Once he got to the hotel he'd have to find his own room as well. There was no way that Alex would be sharing a room with Randy especially since she really didn't have any desire to see him at all.

As soon as Alex got back to the hotel room she started putting all of Randy's stuff together. She put his clothes and all of his stuff back in his suitcase and then put it by the door. Then she started seeing all of her stuff that reminded her of Randy. She saw a few shirts that he bought her. She saw the gorgeous dress that he just barely bought her for that 'just in case' occasion. She touched the necklace around her neck that he had given her just after they got back together. She merely took it off and added it to the growing pile of her stuff that made her think of Randy. The stuff simply had to leave because she didn't even want to think about him anymore.

She knew it was rash to break up with him so quickly and to try and erase him from her life so quickly as well, but she had to do it. It was the only thing that kept her from breaking down completely. She needed to stay busy and putting stuff, which reminded her of Randy, in a pile was keeping her busy.

That entire plan faded into nothing though as soon as Alex got to the pictures. The pictures did her in completely. She started seeing all the happy times with Randy and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down a cried. Her tears needed to be let out and once they started there was no way she was able to stop them. She continued crying as she picked up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy was trying to figure out what he could do to fix the situation. He finally decided to dial the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Samantha, there is a huge problem in the plans." Randy said quickly.

"Why? Randy, what happened?" The woman continued.

"Alex heard us talking just barely and completely freaked out. She doesn't have any idea what is really going on but she definitely has some ideas that are way off base. She actually broke up with me."

"What?" She exclaimed. "All right, Randy, just stay calm. This is fine. We just need to find her and have everything sorted out. We are probably going to have to give away the surprise though in order to explain everything." Samantha stated very calmly, as if she had handled situations like this in the past.

"I don't care about the surprise anymore, I just want Alex back and to put everything back to normal."

"Okay, she probably went back to the hotel, right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she probably took the rental too so I'm going to have to take a cab." Randy explained.

"Alright, so find a cab quickly and meet me in the hotel lobby so we can go talk to Alex and get this all sorted out."

"That sounds good. I'll be there soon." Then Randy closed his phone and ran out of the locker room. He wanted to catch a cab and get to the arena as quickly as possible so he could try and fix the huge mess that he had created. In his act of rushing around a corner he ran smack dab into another person rushing to get somewhere.

"John?" Randy questioned. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Well I was headed to find you…but now that I've found you…wait, where were you going in such a hurry?" John questioned.

"To catch a cab back to the hotel. I need to talk to Alex and get everything sorted out." Randy explained.

"Well yeah, I'd have to agree that Alex deserves an explanation after all that you've put her through today but why in such a hurry to explain now when you weren't so eager before?"

Randy sighed. "John…Alex broke up with me. She is completely confused about everything going on today and I just need to talk with her."

"Wait, what?" John exclaimed. "She broke up with you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm cheating on her, but I'm not." Randy explained quickly.

"You had better not be."

"I'm not. But, I do need to hurry so that I can explain everything."

"Alright, well why don't you let me drive you? Desiree took a cab back to the hotel earlier tonight so I can easily take you as soon as I get my bag out of my locker room."

"Okay, fine. That sounds good, just hurry. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." John said as he quickly headed to the locker room to pick up his bag. He had just barely gotten outside to find Randy when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said after opening his phone.

"Hey John." A sad voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Alex? Are you all right?" John questioned with concern.

"No, not really. I broke up with Randy tonight because I found out that he was cheating on me. I could really use someone to talk to. Do you think you could meet me?"

"Alex, I don't think Randy is cheating on you. I'm on my way though anyways. I just have to find…"

Before John could finish though he saw Randy coming towards him unaware of the car that was barreling towards him. John didn't even have time to warn Randy before the car slammed on its brakes, crashing into Randy in the process.

"Randy!" John screamed as he dropped his phone and headed towards his fallen friend.

Alex was still on the other end of the phone and she heard the entire scene before being cut off when John dropped his phone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Part of her was glad that something bad had happened to Randy but another part, the larger part, was scared to death to loose him forever. No matter how angry she was at him, she couldn't face the idea of losing him forever. She redialed John's cell number tons of times hoping to get a hold of him but it was no use. His phone probably wasn't working anymore.

Alex was about to try again when someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it only to find Desiree standing on the other side.

"John just called from Randy's phone, he said that he couldn't get a hold of you." Desiree said quickly trying to catch her breath after running down the hall to Alex's hotel room.

"Yeah, I've been trying to call his phone."

"His isn't working anymore but he said that they are headed to the hospital in an ambulance."

"Is Randy alright?" Alex said with concern.

"Well…" Desiree started, not sure how to tell Alex the truth. "John said that it isn't looking good but that we'll have to see."

"Oh." Alex said with the tears threatening to fall.

Desiree pulled Alex into a hug. "It's going to be okay. We'll just head to the hospital and hope for the best."

"It's just so hard because I am so angry at Randy right now but I don't want him to die either."

"I know. Let's go." Desiree said leading Alex out of the hotel room so that they could head to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Randy was still unconscious after being worked on to repair the damage done by the collision. John was sitting in the waiting room. When he saw that the girls had arrived he immediately hugged Desiree and made sure that Alex was doing okay. At that point Alex really wasn't saying too much. She was going through too much inner turmoil having to do with the entire Randy situation and everything that had happened.

"Is she alright?" John asked Desiree as he motioned towards Alex.

"I'm not sure. She's been like that throughout the entire car ride here. Can we see Randy?"

"No, they said they don't want to let anybody in yet."

Desiree sighed. "So before this all happened, did you figure out what has been going on with Randy?"

"No, but I'm thinking we will before this all finishes. There is a woman named Samantha on her way here. She called Randy's phone and I answered and told her what was going on. She said she would be here soon to explain why Randy has been acting so strange lately."

"Okay…" Desiree said as she snuggled into another hug with her boyfriend. "I wonder what that means.

A few minutes later, Samantha did walk into that waiting room. She immediately introduced herself to everyone which snapped Alex back to reality.

"What? You are _the_ Samantha? You have some nerve coming here." Alex said with anger evident in her voice.

"Now, Alex calm down. I need to explain a few things about what has been going on." Samantha replied as calmly as she could while trying to calm Alex in the process..

"No, I don't want to hear about it." Alex yelled.

"Alex, please just let Samantha explain. Maybe there is a logical explanation to everything." John said.

Samantha smiled. "There is…if you'll just let me explain."

Alex just crossed her arms and sat in the chair, not caring anymore if Samantha talked or didn't talk.

Samantha sighed. "My name is Samantha Kennett and I am a party planner. Randy hired me to plan a surprise birthday party in your honor that was supposed to be going on right now at a club down town. He even had your family and your friend Cameran, from California, flown in so they could see you. They were at the club waiting for all of us to arrive but I called them and they are on their way here as we speak."

John sighed. "Well that explains everything."

Alex stood up. "No it doesn't. Who does Randy love?"

"Excuse me?" Samantha questioned.

"I overheard a conversation between Randy and someone where he said that he couldn't wait to see them and that he loved them."

"Oh yes, Randy told me about that." Samantha walked towards Alex and touched her shoulder. "Randy was on the phone with his mother. He flew his family out as well so that all of you could celebrate together." Samantha sighed. "Alex, Randy really does love you…a lot."

Alex started crying. "I know. I can't believe I ever thought otherwise."

Desiree rushed over to hug and comfort her friend. Then Alex's world crumbled even more when she saw a doctor and a nurse hurry by towards the room that Randy was in. That could mean one of two things. It could mean bad news or good news. Randy was either dead or he was waking up. Whatever it was though, Alex braced herself for what she would find as she headed towards the room…

* * *

_A/N – Wow! What do you think is going to happen next? I don't think this chapter is really my best but I think I kind of have to get back into the swing of writing after not writing for so long. I'm sorry about that. I hope you all have missed me because I have definitely missed writing and hearing from all of you. Anyways though, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is leading into the next chapter which will probably be the final chapter. Don't worry though, I'm working on a couple of ideas for a new story that I will start as soon as I finish this one. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_-Kim_


	18. So This Life Goes

_Disclaimer: Okay, you know the drill; I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Hope you all enjoy!_

A/N – The italicized portion of this chapter is a flashback. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – So This Life Goes**

_-5 years later-_

Alex moaned as she woke to the sun's rays streaming in her window and hitting her face. She had finally gotten some shades for the windows so that the sun wouldn't wake her in the morning. In her rush the night before though she had forgotten to close them. Alex laughed to herself when she started thinking about the previous nights encounter and what went on in the very bed she was sleeping in. It almost made her blush but since it was her husband, she didn't really mind. Thinking about her husband, Alex realized that her husband was missing from their bed.

Alex sat up and looked around the room wondering where he had gone. Then the familiar feeling set in and she rushed to the bathroom. After washing her mouth out following yet another morning of sickness, she finally knew that something was going on. So she decided it was time to test her theory on why she was so sick in the morning. After a few minutes her suspicions were confirmed and Alex smiled at the thought of telling her husband the good news. The couple was going to have another baby to add to their growing family and Alex couldn't wait.

She quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to find the rest of her family. When she got downstairs though, she was amazed to find the house completely deserted. She found a note on the fridge from her husband though saying he would be back soon and that he had a surprise. Alex just rolled her eyes. He knew that she hated surprises based on her previous experiences with them.

It actually got her thinking about her past though. It had been a long 5 years since the fiasco with the surprise party and Randy's accident. It had been an even longer time since she had first crossed paths with the wrestling world for that weeklong experience through the contest. She had enjoyed that time though and even today she didn't regret going through with it all. It had all led up to the life she was leading now and she couldn't help but admit it was a wonderful life.

Alex thanked God every day that when she had walked into the hospital room she had found Randy awake and most importantly alive. She also thanked God every day that she still had the strength to not stay with him even after such a trying experience. That's right; Alex and Randy did not remain together.

_Alex rushed into the hospital room to find Randy being checked on by the doctors and nurses. The important thing though was that he was alive. She was followed closely by John, Desiree, and Samantha. _

"_I'm sorry but we can only allow one of you in at a time." A nurse said stopping the group. _

_John sighed. "You can be with him first Alex. We'll wait outside."_

_Alex smiled gently as the tears of happiness threatened to fall. "Thank you."_

_She stood in the back of the room for a little while just watching the doctors and nurses check on Randy. They finally deemed him all right for the time being, leaving Alex alone with him. She slowly approached the bed and reached out to touch his hand. Randy smiled up at her. "I'm glad you are here."_

"_I'm glad that I'm here too." Alex said softly. _

"_So, I'm guessing you know about the surprise then?" Randy slowly found the strength to ask. _

"_Yeah, Samantha told me. You're parents are on their way here from the club right now." Alex explained. _

_Randy smiled. "That's good."_

_Alex sighed. "Randy, I know you didn't cheat on me and know I was being stupid for immediately assuming the worst but…" Alex paused, not sure how to explain herself. _

"_But…?" Randy questioned. _

"_But I stick by what I said about our relationship. We are through Randy. No matter how much I'm always going to love you or how bad I feel about telling you this right now, in the position you are in, I have to say it. We can't build our relationship anymore if there isn't trust and I obviously don't trust you enough."_

"_But Alex…" Randy started. _

"_No Randy. I'm sorry I have to do this now and I'm really glad that you are okay. I never wanted you to die, not for one minute, but I just can't do this anymore. My relationship with you has been amazing but I knew at some point I would have to walk away." Alex slowly leaned down and kissed Randy one last time. "Good bye." _

_Randy just sighed as he watched Alex walk out of that hospital room and out of his life. He knew she was right though. They didn't belong together but he also knew that he would always love her on one level or another. _

Alex sighed, still not believing that she had the strength to do that those 5 years ago. She was broken out of her reminiscing though when she heard the door open. She rushed into the entry hall to find her husband standing there with a smile on his face. Alex jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her butt so that she wouldn't fall.

"Well, hello to you too." He said with a laugh.

Alex pulled back only to lean in again and catch his lips with hers in a very passionate kiss. She finally pulled back though and out of his arms. "I missed you this morning. Where did you go?"

He just smiled making the dimples that drove her crazy all the more present. "I was working on your surprise, so now you have to come with me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"John, where are we going?" She asked simply.

"Well sweetie, I'm not telling you because then it wouldn't be called a surprise, now would it?" John asked with a smile.

"No, I guess not." Alex continued with a laugh before letting John pull her out of their home towards his car. She then gave him a strange look before allowing him to blindfold her. The next thing she felt was the car start to move down the road towards its destination that was unknown to her.

That's right, Alex eventually fell in love and married the one and only John Cena. It was a strange road to this ending but when it was all said and done, no one was really that surprised. John had been attracted to Alex from the first time he met her back in that club. He didn't exactly make a great impression on her that night but they did become friends out of the situation. They later continued their friendship through making Randy jealous and John's relationship with Desiree.

Sadly John and Desiree were not meant to be. Desiree passed away during complications brought on through the birth of their son, Anthony. Alex was a great friend throughout John's struggle to get passed Rae's death and raise his son right. The two finally realized that they were crazy about each other and needed to be together. They had been together ever since raising 4 year old Anthony and later their 2 year old daughter, Jessica.

Finally, Alex felt the car stop and heard the door open. The next thing she knew John had her hand again and was leading her somewhere away from the car. When he took off her blindfold, Alex was shocked by a large group of people yelling "Surprise!" in front of her.

"Happy 29th birthday baby." John whispered in her ear.

Alex just smiled as she leaned over a kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear in reply. "I have a surprise for you too though."

"Really?" John said with a grin.

"Yup, and I guess since everyone is here I might as well let everyone know now." Alex continued with smile.

John looked at her with questioning eyes before Alex continued with excitement. "We're having another baby!"

John got a huge smile on his face as he pulled Alex in for another kiss. "That's amazing." He whispered as the crowd of their family and friends clapped and cheered for the couple's good news.

The next thing she knew, Alex saw Anthony running towards them. John picked him up easily and they watched as little Jessica plodded along behind him before Alex picked her up. Jessica giggled with delight and Alex couldn't help but smile at the beautiful family she was building with John.

As Alex took a moment to look around the gathering of all her friends and family though, she noticed a pair of blue eyes that she knew all too well. She smiled at Randy and he smiled back. Alex was still amazed that through everything Randy, her, and John were able to remain on friendly terms. She and John had been nervous at first about telling Randy about their relationship but he had surprisingly taken it quite well.

Both Alex and Randy had grown to realize that what they had was a fling. It was fun while it lasted but that was all it turned out to be, a weeklong fling. They tried to make it into something more but they couldn't change what it really was. She didn't want to change what happened though for anything because it led her to her amazing life with John. In the end, she figured out a valuable lesson about life: Sometimes you just have to walk away to get what you really want.

THE END

* * *

_A/N – Sorry for the wait. Okay, so I'm sure that wasn't exactly what you all were expecting, but don't hate me. I gave you a twist but still a happy ending…just maybe not the ending you were all looking for. It wasn't what I had in mind when I started the story and it actually just came to me because I was having trouble figuring out how to end this one. Nonetheless, I'm happy with it and I hope you all enjoyed that story on some level or another. I would appreciate any feedback you could give me and I really enjoyed all that you've given me up to this point. Thank you so much to all my readers! I should be starting another story soon and I think I have a one-shot in the works as well so please keep checking back for both of those. I would appreciate the reviews once I start writing something else. Thank you! _

_Kim_


End file.
